Second Chance
by americanidolfreak
Summary: Sequel! We follow up on A Different Life and see how Sam, Dean, and Alayna are getting along. On the way drama ensues, and a certain somebody comes back into the Winchester's lives and tries to break them apart. Can they manage stay together? Sam/OFC
1. Keep Holding On

Second Chance

Chapter One: Keep Holding On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It is the owner of Eric Kripke, who should be happy that he as managed to drive all of us rabid fans insane with this major hiatus…him and the CW.**

_**Hello! To my reviewers who followed my previous story, **_**A Different Life**_**! This time around, I'm going to try to title each chapter after a song that fit's the feel of the plot. So, without further ado, let the fic begin!!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sam's POV_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a few months since my life had spun out of control with Dean's return. Dean hadn't changed much from his pre-hell days, but you could tell that there was a pain there that he didn't want to talk about. After getting off to a rocky start with my girlfriend, Alayna, the two seemed to get along.

On most days, anyway. Today just wasn't one of those days.

"Son of a bitch, Sammy! Can I walk in on anything _other_ than you making out with Alayna?"

Alayna and I broke apart from each other once as Dean barged into our room. Ever since Dean had came back from hell, he'd been making sure he barged in on us; we'd been getting jointed rooms on our hunts, that way Dean wouldn't complain and Alayna and I could be together.

I looked up at my brother in annoyance. "Have you ever head of knocking, Dean?"

"Have _you_ ever heard of locking the door?" Dean retorted.

"We were getting to that," Alayna muttered under her breath.

Dean shuddered. "Bad visual image," he said shaking his head.

Alayna seemed to ignore him and rolled her eyes. "Was there an actual reason why you decided to randomly walk into my room?"

"Oh…yeah," Dean said, shaking his head. "Ellen just called, said she had us a case."

"Great," I said. "Another no-break case."

"Oh, I'm sorry Loverboy," Dean said sarcastically. "We're not all Brady Bunch happy here."

"I'm not saying I am," I said, getting off the bed we'd been sitting on. "It's just…Dean, since you've gotten back it's been case after case. You've been hurt already once because of it and you jumped into a hunt the next day not caring. Don't you think you should take a break before something drastic happens?"

"Nope," Dean said.

"Dean-"

"Sam, drop it," Dean said. "You're not going to win."

"This case," Alayna finally said, getting a say in the subject. I threw my hands in the air in defeat. "What's it about?"

"A spirit," Dean said. "That's all Ellen said."

"Another one?" I said. "We just finished a case like this!"

"Yeah…but this one is in Texas."

"Great," Alayna said sarcastically. "That's just…five states over. We should get there by this time tomorrow."

"That's if you two decide to stop kissing long enough to get into the car," Dean said.

I glared at Dean and Alayna crossed her arms, giving him a similar look. Dean smirked and turned to walk out of the room. Then he turned and looked around. "You two lovebirds coming or not?"

"Only if you promise to never call us that again," I muttered, looking at Alayna. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine, whatever…killjoy," he mumbled before walking out the door.

I sighed in aggravation as my brother finally walked out the door. I walked over, shutting the door again before turning back to Alayna.

"Guess we should go," I said softly. I was still aggravated by Dean's sudden hunting agenda. I knew he was in hell for four months and I know he'd missed our 'job,' but everybody needed to rest, including him.

"Hey," she said, getting up and walking to me. "You aren't going to let this beat you up, are you?"

"What?" I asked.

"Dean's obsession with the hunt." I smiled; she knew me too well.

"No," I said. "But I wish he would at least give himself a break. He's been non-stop for the past month.

Dean had been out of hell for a month and a half and had done almost more hunts than Alayna and I had completed in the four months he'd been gone. Personally, I was worried, and Alayna could tell.

"Hopefully he'll snap out of this soon," Alayna said softly.

I smiled and moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. She wrapped her own arms around me and I sighed into her hair. Since Dean had returned, we'd barely spent time together except at night, and sometimes we didn't even have that. Each time we managed to get alone, Dean barged in or attempted to barge in, beating on the door until we answered. I loved Dean as much as a younger brother could, but I loved Alayna as well and he couldn't handle that.

Our final alone time was interrupted by Dean outside in the Impala, beeping the horn and revving the engine. I felt Alayna shake her head against my chest as we broke apart.

"We'd better go before he drives the Impala through the room," Alayna said.

"Guess we _really_ should go, I suppose," I said, grabbing my bag from the table.

"Guess so," she said, also grabbing her bag. "But if I have to listen to the classics of mullet rock and nothing else, I'm going to go insane."

I smirked and pulled out my old iPod from the pocket of my jacket. "I got us covered."

Alayna grinned and sighed in relief. "A mixture of music…have you ever thought about education Dean in the _other_ aspects of music?"

I nodded. "I tried," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "He won't give the other stuff a chance."

Alayna shook her head at my brother's lack on musical appreciation as she opened the door. I followed her out, turned off the light and looking around one final time before shutting the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One week later-Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The only way we're going to find this damn thing is if all three of us split up," Dean was saying. I was subconsciously paying attention as I flashed my light down the old corridors of the abandoned hospital we were in. The spirit had gave us a run for our money, leading us to the shut down hospital he'd died in 20 years previously.

"Dean, have you seen the size of this place?" I said, coming back to the conversation at hand. "It's a _hospital_. What's going to happen if we need help?"

"We all have cell phones, don't we?" he said with an attitude.

I glared and pulled mine out. "Yeah, with no service," I snarled, flipping in opened and shoving it in his face. He pushed it away and glared.

"We'll be fine," he said. "Right, Sammy?"

I looked at Sam, who had kept silent since Dean and I began arguing. He looked at me apologetically. "If we're going to get this job done, Alayna, it's our best chance."

Convinced everybody was against my better judgment, I snapped, "Fine." I hoisted my bag farther up my shoulder and gripped my flashlight tighter. "I'll take the ground and first floors, you can argue over the others."

"Be careful!" Sam called as I walked off. I waved my hand in the air, still angry as I heard the two brothers begin to fight again. Since we were already on the first floor, I continued my search for the only ties the old spirit had to the hospital-an old journal the man had kept during his long stay. Slowly I went to room to room, my gun full of rock salt in my hand and my .45 on my holster. I checked all the first floor rooms and found nothing, a and then proceeded down the stairs to the ground floor. I entered the stairwell and was spooked by a familiar voice.

"Any luck?"

"Damn it, Sam," I said lowering my gun. "I could have shot you!"

"But you didn't," he said, descending from the second floor.

"Find anything?" I asked as we walked down to the ground floor.

"Nothing," Sam said, "I'm taking you had no luck either?"

"This spirit is crazy," I muttered. "Where's Dean?"

"Searching floors three and four," Sam said. "He wouldn't let me check more than one floor for some reason."

"Because he's trying to out do me," I said, opening the door to the ground floor, putting my gun back in front of me. Sam opened the door wider and checked out the opposite side. Slowly we walked down the hall, checking each room. We reached the end of each hall and looked back at each other.

"Find anything?" I called. Sam shook his head.

"Nothing," he said.

I sighed. "Let's find Dean," I said. "See if he's found anything."

Sam nodded and we started walked towards each other when I noticed a shape forming behind Sam. The shape slowly began to shape into the form of the vengeful spirit, a scalpel in hand.

"Sam!" I called. He turned, but it was too late, the spirit lunged and knocked him to the ground. Sam fell, not moving. I ran forward and shot a round of rock salt at the spirit, but it disappeared as the salt ricocheted off the wall. I felt a surge of cold air around me and I turned at the wrong possible time. The spirit lunged at me with the scalpel, cutting a long gash into my side. I gasped in pain and managed to shoot at the spirit again. Ignoring the pain, I turned to Sam and bent down, shaking him. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up looking around, giving me time to button my jacket to hide my injury.

"What happened?" he said.

"That damn spirit," I said. "Dean must be close to finding it."

"Let's go," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. I gritted my teeth as the pain increased. We were at the door when the spirit returned. It lunged for me again, but Sam pushed me out of the way, rock salt gun at hand. He shot, but not before the scalpel made contact with his torso. He dropped the gun and ignoring my protesting mind, bent down and picked it up. However, before I could shoot, the spirit let out an ear shattering scream and busted into flames.

Sam and I looked at each other, both gasping for breath. I forgot my own injury as I was the blood begin to seep through Sam's shirt. "Damn it, Sam…I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head and pressed her jacket to his chest. "It's not your fault," he said. "let's just get out of here."

I nodded, and putting my arm around him, reentered the stairwell. I looked up, seeing a light bouncing a few stories up. "Dean!" I called. "Get down here!"

I heard footsteps running down the stairs and Sam looked at me. "Are you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine," I lied as we made it to the first floor, Dean skidding to a stop as he came down the second floor.

"Sammy?" he said, running down the last flight. "What's wrong?"

Sam gasped as he pulled his jacket back from his chest, showing Dean the cut. Dean pulled at the collar of Sam's shirt and I saw the long gash that ran diagonally down his upper torso.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered. He allowed Sam to reapply pressure as he moved to Sam's other side. "Let's go get you patched up."

We managed to get out of the abandoned hospital and back to the Impala. Dean instructed Sam to lay in the back and apply pressure to the gash, Sam complaining how it was really serious.

"I'll be the judge of that," Dean had said before opening the back door of the old Chevy and pointing to the seat. Sam glared and got in, leaving me to sit in front with Dean, trying to hide my own pain by acting to hug myself. We got back to our motel, where we decided Dean would patch Sam up. I followed them into their room (which was jointed to mine as always) as Dean got the med kit from the car. I tried to help as much as I could, while the pain in my side continued to get worse.

I watched from a distance as Dean began to clean and sew up the gash. My guilt was consuming me, knowing it was my fault that this happened.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I said again, tears forming in my eyes from the guilt and pain. "This is my fault."

Sam shook his head and flinched as Dean continued to sew him up. "It's no one's fault, Alayna. It was a hunt…this stuff happens."

I shook my head, wiping my eyes. "If I hadn't been foolish to think I could shoot the damn thing, it would have been dead sooner and you wouldn't be going through this." I turned from him momentarily, opening my jacket and seeing the blood seep through my shirt even more. I closed my jacket and turned back to Sam and Dean, trying to shake the unconsciousness from my mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sighed at Alayna's silly guilt. "You did what any of us would have done," I said, "no one blames you."

"Hold still," Dean said, finished off the last stitch. He cut the strong string-like substance, and handed me a large bandage for the deep area of the cut.

"Still," she said, turning from me again. Why did she keep doing that? "I'm just a failure at hunting…I'm either getting taken hostage or you're getting hurt. Typical me."

I finished putting the bandage and looked back up at Alayna. She was being hard on herself, letting her guilt feed her assumptions. I was getting ready to tell her otherwise, that she wasn't a failure when I noticed her sway and slightly stagger. "Alayna?" I asked in concern; she'd never done that before.

I knew something was wrong when she moved slowly to grip the end of the chair at the table. "I'm…just…failure at…job," she rasped out.

I looked at Dean in concern, who shared the same look I had. I got up and walked quickly to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Alayna?" I said again. She didn't respond and my concerned heightened as I saw her taking in deep breaths. "Alayna! What's wrong?"

"I'm…fine…" she whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp. I managed to catch her before she fell, and gently lowered her to the floor. Dean jumped up from the bed and rushed over to me, kneeling down.

"Alayna!" I called, but I got no response.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked, checking her forehead. "Damn, Sam, she's burning up! What in the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," I said shakily. She was too pale for my liking as I tried to shake her awake. "Alayna!" I called once more, knowing it was no use.

Dean checked her pulse and I lifted her up a little, grabbing her waist. However as I did, I felt something wet come in contact with my hand. I looked down, my palm and fingers red. I looked down at her jacket, seeing the substance. I opened her jacket and gasped. It was blood.

"Dean," I said, loosing all my nerve. He looked at me as I pulled back her shirt, seeing the deep long gash that ran up her side. "She's hurt…bad."

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore under his breath. "I can't fix this, Sam…we've got to get her to a hospital, fast. Her pulse is too weak as it is, and that fever won't help matters much either."

I nodded numbly as Dean stood up, grabbing the keys and going to get the Impala ready. Gently and quickly as I could, I picked her up in my arms, ignoring the tears that ran down my face.

"Hold on Alayna," I whispered. "Please…hold on for me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Well, if that wasn't a way to start off a fic, I don't know what is! If anybody is confused as to who Alayna is and what's going on, I advise you to read the prequel to this, A Different Life. It's the first in this series (if you can call two stories a series) and it will clear things up…I hope. As always, review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Title Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne (No, I do not own it.)**_

_**Americanidolfreak **_


	2. Tonight

Second Chance

Chapter 2: Tonight

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Supernatural. It is the sole property of Eric Kripke and the CW. Also…sadly…I do own this plot line…but that's all I'm owning up to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

12:05 A.M.

I looked up at the clock in the small waiting outside the operating room. _"It seems we have a knack of being entertained at midnight."_ Alayna had said those words to me after our first date…a time that seemed millions of years ago. I ran both of my hands through my hair and gripped it tight, my head bent down and elbows propped on my knees. Blood stained the bottom of my shirt and my jeans…_her_ blood.

I was brought out of my stance as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, Dean standing over me with a sympathetic smile and a cup of coffee extended out to me in his hand.

"Thanks," I said quietly, taking the cup. He nodded and moved to sit in the seat across from me.

"Heard anything?" he asked, looking up at the clock. I shook my head and took a sip of the steaming liquid.

"It's been two hours," I muttered. "What the hell is going on in there?"

"Sam…she did lose a lot of blood," Dean said quietly. ."She had a fever and her heartbeat was-"

"I was there, Dean, I remember," I snapped tiredly.

"Sorry," Dean said, hanging his head.

"Me too," I said sighing. "I didn't mean to snap."

"You're tired, you're worried and concerned, and these morons don't know how to inform anybody of anything," Dean said. "Hell, I'd been snappy too."

I nodded, then took another sip of the coffee. I sighed and looked up at the clock again.

12:15 A.M.

Subconsciously, I pulled out the small box I had bought earlier on that day when we had been researching for the case. Dean and Alayna had been in the library when I said I would check out something downtown. After months of hustling pool and playing poker, I had saved a considerable amount of money. When we passed into town, we had split up to scout the place out, to see if any locals could help us out. I had passed an old-time jewelry shop, and something had caught my eye. When I gave Dean and Alayna the slip, I ran to the old store and made my purchase. Now I twirled the small engagement band in my fingers, wondering if I'd ever have a chance…

"Sammy?" Dean's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "What's that?"

_Damn_, I thought. I'd been hoping he wouldn't notice, but I knew I would have told him sooner or later. "You remember when I left you two at the library?"

"When you said you were going to talk to a local on the hospital?" Dean said.

"Yeah…after I finished doing that…I took the money I'd been saving and bought this…for Alayna," I said, holding the ring tight in my hand. "I don't know when I'm going to ask her, but…Dean, I love her."

I tightened my grip on the ring one last time before sliding it back in my pocket. I took the last sip of coffee and bowed my head.

"I'm…proud…of you, Sam."

I looked up at Dean, confusion etched on my face. "For what?"

"For…being able to find a bit of normality in your life, despite what we've been through," Dean said. "You've managed to find somebody who loves you, supports you, and hell, even does the same thing you do." He smiled. "I'd be proud to have Alayna as a sister-in-law one day."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dean," I said. "It means a lot…coming from you."

Dean smiled slightly and nodded. Then, putting on a serious face said, "If you ever tell anybody about this chick-flick moment, I'll kill you."

"Deal," I muttered, a slight smile on my face. Dean smirked before picking up a random outdated magazine. I got up and threw away my coffee cup, giving me an excuse to get up and stretch.

"Sam Winchester?"

I turned around and Dean looked up from his magazine as a doctor in scrubs stood in the doorway. "I'm Sam," I said, shaking the doctor's hand. "How's Alayna doing?"

"Ms. Summers is in a stable condition, and is probably being transferred to a private room as we speak," the doctor said. "The wound on her side was very deep in some places, and the reason procedure took so long was we had to not only give blood transfusions to her, but also make sure nothing was internally damaged as well. You'll be happy to know that there was no internal damage, and she'll definitely make a full recovery."

"Oh thank God," I breathed in relief.

"The wound required 30 stitches, so I would advise no extreme physical activity for the next three weeks," the doctor said. "Due to the fever-which we managed to lower- and the blood loss, she probably will not be awake until sometime tomorrow. Also, with pain medication and anesthesia still in her system, we not expecting her to wake until then.

"Thank you, doctor," I said, shaking his hand again. "For everything."

He smiled and nodded. "I believe they were putting her in room 307. She's probably moved in by now."

"Thanks again," I said. He nodded and left the room and through the door that led to the operating rooms. Just out of random curiosity, I looked at the clock again.

1:00 A.M.

"She's going to be okay, Dean," I said quietly. "She's going to be okay."

I blinked away the tears that had formed in my eyes, then ran a hand down my face. My heart that had weighed down with worry and panic seemed to beat clearer in my chest. I felt wide awake again, and I knew it had nothing to do with the coffee.

"Come on," Dean said, clapping me on the back. "Let's go see her."

I nodded and followed my older brother out of the room, my hand running over the velvet of the box that held the ring as we walked to the lobby and got on an elevator.

I still had a chance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_A Few Hours Later…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up from my nap, looking around the small private room Alayna was in. A nurse was adding another transfusion of blood next to her antibiotics.

"How is she?" I asked quietly, standing up from the recliner I had fallen asleep in.

"Her blood level is higher; in fact, this is probably the last transfusion she'll need," the nurse said. "Her doctor has stopped her morphine dosage, so she should wake up anytime."

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you," I said quietly. The nurse smiled and walked out-the same time Dean walked in. He did a double take as she exited and I rolled my eyes as I moved to Alayna's side.

"Still not awake?" Dean asked, handing me what seemed like the hundredth cup of coffee I'd had.

"Nothing," I said. "But the nurse said they stopped her medicine and her blood level was almost normal again."

"You didn't happen to get the nurse's name, did you?" Dean said, grinning slyly.

I rolled my eyes again. "No, Dean, I was too worried about my _girlfriend's_ health to asked a _nurse_ for her _name._"

"Okay, Grumpy, calm down," Dean said. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I did," I said, sipping the coffee.

"A 30 minute name does not count," Dean said. "You won't be doing Alayna any good if you're laying in a bed next to her because of your stupidity and stubbornness."

"I'm fine," I said. Of course, after six cups of coffee and staying up all night watching over the love of your life, I did feel a bit…wired. It was nearing 9 am, going on 24 hours with a 30 minute nap. Maybe Dean was right after all.

"Sammy, you need to sleep," Dean said, forcing out a bit of an orderly, "you'll-do-this-or-else," tone to it. I sighed and placing the cup on the table.

"You'll wake me up if anything changes, right?" I asked to make sure Dean would keep watch for me.

"Sure thing, Sam," he said. I nodded and stood up, going back to my recliner. I pulled the lever, pushing the recliner back as far as it would go. Within minutes, the lack of sleep had caught up with me and I knew nothing but the back of my eyelids.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sam…Sam…wake up!"My eyes snapped open as I heard Dean call my name. I leaned up, the recliner going back to its original form as I looked over at Alayna, who was still unconscious. "What happened?" I asked, getting up and looking at my brother.

"Nothing," he said.

"Then why did you wake me up?" I asked irritably.

"Because, Sleeping Beauty, it's going on there in the afternoon," Dean said, looking at his watch. "When I said you needed sleep, I didn't mean the whole day."

I glared at my brother before going to site beside Alayna's bed. Her face had majority of her color back, and I noticed the only thing hanging on the medicine hooks were the antibiotics.

"They came in about noon, and replaced that…um…."

"Her antibiotics?" I ventured.

"Yeah, that," Dean said. "They changed it around 2."

I nodded and Dean walked over to the window and looked out the window, no doubt at a hot girl or his beloved car. I took Alayna's hand, hoping she could feel my touch, hoping that she knew I was still there, hoping she would wake up. I closed my eyes and sighed. The only thing I could do was wait.

The jingling of Dean's keys brought me from my thoughts. I looked up at my brother, who had the keys to his beloved car in his hands.

"I'm going to pick us up something to eat," he said. "Anything in particular you want?"

I shook my head and he walked to the door, opening it and shutting it behind him. I sighed and took Alayna's hand in both of mine.

10 minutes later, I was pacing the floor when I heard a soft moan come from the bed. I turned and looked at Alayna, who was showing signs of waking up. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, looking around in panic. I rushed to her side, taking her hand.

"Alayna?" I said in a shaky voice.

Her eyes roamed around in panic until she saw me. "Sam?" Her voice was in a whisper, probably due to the lack of use. "What's…what's wrong?" She looked around, her eyes still wide and filled with a slight fear. "Where am I?"

"It's okay, Alayna," I said, giving her a shaky smile and squeezing her hand. I sat down beside her. "You got hurt during that last hunt…you lost a lot of blood…but you're okay now." She closed her eyes and nodded, and I kissed her hand that was still linked to mine.

She began coughing slightly, and I jumped up to grab a cup of water and helped her get it down her throat. As she leaned back into the bed and I placed the cup on the bedside counter, the same doctor from the night before came in.

"Welcome back, Ms. Summers," he said, clipboard in his hand. He looked at me and asked, "When did she wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago," I said, relief spreading through me.

"When can I leave?" Alayna said, her voice still raspy.

"Alayna, you just woke up," I said, shaking my head.

The doctor chuckled. "Well, seeing as you just woke up from a serious injury to your right side, I would say not for another day or so. We've managed to get your blood level back to normal, and we've stitched up your wound-I would take precaution, I'm sure you don't want 30 stitches coming out anytime soon."

She looked up at me with a disbelieving face. "30?" she said.

I nodded, a sad smile ghosted on my face. "You were really hurt, Alayna," I said quietly.

The doctor made a few quick notes and asked a few questions. "I'll be back later to see how you're feeling, Miss Summers."

"Thank you, doctor," I said. He nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Alayna said softly. "I was trying to stop it from hurting you, and you still were injured…I didn't think mine was that bad…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I said, running my hand through her hair. "It wasn't your fault."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes it was," she said.

I briefly wiped away the tears from her face before running my fingers through her hair again. "You should have said something before you passed out. I was really worried."

"But you were hurt too…you needed to be taken care of," she said, more tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry…I knew I should have left when we were at Bobby's. I knew something like this would happen."

"Alayna, what the hell?" I said in shock. Why was she _still_ doing this? "I _don't_ want you go leave! It was a hunt…it _happens_…_people get hurt_." I sighed. "We've been hurt on hunts before…why do you want to leave over this one?"

She shook her head, her tears spilling down her cheeks. "Because I'm a disgrace…a disgrace as a hunter."

"No, you're not!" I said firmly, gripping her hand tighter. "You save people, Alayna…you're brave…and strong…you could _never_ be a failure."

Alayna shook her head and closed her eyes. Sighing she looked back at me. "Then how come ever other hunt ends up with me hurt or you hurt?" she asked. "How come we're always in danger, how come we're always attracting danger? I'm a curse, a burden. I get everybody around me killed."

Each thing she blamed herself for stabbed me in the heart. I felt terrible, knowing she felt the way she did and I couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better about herself. "Alayna," I finally said, "you are not a curse. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. We get hurt because hunting is our job…it's a dangerous job, but…we save people, and that kind of makes it worth it, right?"

Alayna looked up at me after a few minutes and finally smiled. "You see a silver lining in everything, don't you?"

"I think you're being too hard on yourself," I commented.

"It's just how I feel all the time, I can't help it," she said softly.

"You are _not _a curse, and you are _not_ a failure," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. I leaned up and kissed her on the cheek and sat back down, reapplying pressure to her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed, then suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" I said, jumping up.

She ran a hand to her side. "My side…it was like a sharp jab," she said, gritting her teeth.

"I'll find your doctor or a nurse…I'll be back," I said. She nodded, grabbing softly at her side again. I quickly got up and walked to the door. I opened it, coming face-to-face with Dean.

"What's going on, Sammy?" he asked.

"Alayna's awake," I said quickly. "She's in pain, will you stay with her while I find a doctor?"

"Sure," Dean said.

"Thanks," I said, before running to the front desk and asking for a nurse to help. The lady at the desk called for a woman named Alice, who turned out to be the one who had came in earlier.

"What's the problem?" she asked as she began walking towards Alayna's room.

"Um…she said she was in pain…do you think the medication finally wore off?" I asked as we reached the room.

"Well, it's been a few hours since her last dosage," the nurse said as she pushed open the door. Dean was standing where I'd been sitting, and Alayna looked from Dean to the nurse, who was speaking with her to see what was wrong. Dean was checking out the nurse-as usual- and I shook my head, walking to stand beside Dean.

The nurse injected a shot of morphine into her IV, then threw the used syringe away. "That should help you for a little while," she said to Alayna. The nurse looked up at Dean and I and added, "if she needs anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks," I said. Dean nodded and moved so I could stand beside Alayna. "Feel any better, Alayna?" I asked, brushing the fallen strands of hair from her face.

Dean snorted. "With morphine in her, man, she's probably tripping now."

I glared at Dean before turning back to Alayna. "Are you still hurting?"

"I'm fine…" She said drowsily. Dean's assumptions were true, then. "Really, Sam…I'm fine…tell them I can go home."

Dean coughed suddenly to keep from laughing. "You're still weak, Alayna," I said firmly. My mouth twitched with a slight smile. She'd never remember any of this. "You need to stay here."

Dean moved to stand beside me, a bright grin on his face. "Sammy's right, Alayna, you should just chill out," he added.

"Fine," Alayna mumbled, her eyes closing. "Stay…here…Sam…" was the last thing she said before the medicine fully kicked in.

I sighed and sat down, scooting the chair closer to her bed. I ran my hand down her hair like I always did and whispered,

"I'm not going anywhere, Alayna."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Alayna on morphine…those two should never mix. **_

_**Song title: Tonight by FM Static *Do not own!*Please review!!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	3. You Are Not Alone

Second Chance

Chapter 3: You Are Not Alone

_**I'm trying to name my chapters after song titles, seeing as the name of the story is **_**Second Chance**_**, which hopefully everybody knows (if not, it's made famous by Shinedown-and no, I don't own them.) In light of shocking and tragic death of Michael Jackson, I have decided to name this chapter, You Are Not Alone, the title to one of his singles. I do not own it, and will forever remain the copyright of the King of Pop.**_

_**Along with those disclaimers, I would also like to point out that I do not own Supernatural either. That may be essential if Eric Kripke decided to pop on and for some odd reason pick my fic out of the several thousands to sue.**_

_**Okay, let's get this chapter started!!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five days later, they released me from the hospital, much to my own dismay. I would have been released earlier had I not have busted the last five stitches at the bottom of my cut, due to my own lack of balance as my doctors requested I walk around. Sam almost had a heart attack and blamed himself (and probably still did) since he was the one who had been walking with me.

Dean's obsession with hunting hadn't simmered any either, despite being stranded in one town. He had dug up another case after a few freak accidents happened. Even thought I was just released from the hospital, I found myself pouring over several books in the apartment-style room we were staying in, Sam doing research on his laptop. Dean was searching "leads" on the freak accident.

"Why can't these damn creatures come with a label, instead of us looking through every book in existence to figure out what the hell it is?" I said, throwing down the third book from the pile beside the couch I was laying on.

Sam looked up from the laptop where he was sitting at the table across from me. "Where would the fun in that be?" he said playfully, a grin on his face. I looked up at him as if he'd gone insane.

"You consider this FUN?" I said, shaking my head as I picked up another book.

"No," Sam said, still smirking, "but nothing is ever that simple. Besides, this is better than the hospital, isn't it?"

I subconsciously ran a hand down my stitched up side, which was dully throbbing with pain. "I guess you're right…as always," I said sighing, looking up from my book and smiling.

Sam smiled sadly back. "I'm far from being always right, Alayna," he said.

I decided not to argue and make him see beyond his self-esteem and looked back down at the book. "You're right for me, Sam," I muttered, thinking he couldn't hear me.

"I love you too, Alayna," he responded from behind his laptop.

I felt my cheeks burn red and I hid behind my book. I heard him get up and I kept my head down. However when I heard his voice behind me, I jumped.

"You don't have to blush every time I say it," he whispered.

I smiled and put my book down. "I can't help it," I said looking at him. "It feels as if you hadn't said it to me in ages."

"Then maybe I should say it more often so you're used to it again," he said quietly, moving to sit beside me.

"Maybe you should," I said, smiling smugly, leaning against him.

He wrapped one arm around me gently before softly saying, "I love you, Alayna."

"I love you too, Sam," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He turned slightly and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"You know…this can become an all day event," I muttered, wrapping one around his neck. "Let's hope Dean finds a lead in a bar…" I kissed him back before quietly mumbling, "I love you."

He smirked before running a hand across my cheek and into my hair, capturing my lips to his once more. I sighed and leaned closer as Sam wrapped his other hand around my uninjured side.

Of course, as if on cue, the door opened to the room to reveal Dean. He sighed loudly before saying. "C'mon Sammy…again? Why can't you move your display of affection to a _bedroom_ for a change!"

"Why can't you ever find a lead that takes you to a bar or something?" I said irritably.

"I could just go find a bar if that's what you want," Dean said, glaring at me.

"Some alone time with Alayna would be nice," Sam chipped in.

"What, the hospital wasn't enough?" Dean snapped.

"Hospitals aren't exactly romantic," I said.

"Yeah, well neither are motel rooms," Dean retorted.

"Besides," I added, "every time we had alone time, I was interrupted by a morphine trip."

"Fine, I can take a hint," he snarled before going out the still open door and slamming it behind him.

"I'll never get your brother to approve of me," I said glumly, looking from the closed door to Sam and getting up. I couldn't ignore the pain in my side and grabbed my medicine.

"Don't mind Dean," Sam said, shaking his head and following me to the kitchen. "He likes you…he just has trouble showing it." He smirked. "You kind of get used to it after a while." I sighed and took one of the small caplets and downed it with water. "Are you okay?" he asked as I put the glass in the sink.

"Yeah…just…numbing the pain," I said, turning back to him.

"Dean has the most impeccable timing don't he?" Sam said, leading me back into the living room.

"I know," I said. "I think he does it on purpose sometimes."

"I think he does too," he said smiling.

We sat back down on the couch, Sam pulling me gently closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and he immediately began running his fingers through my hair. I'd missed him doing that the past few days. "I take it I'm going to be staying here when you and Dean figure out that you're hunting, huh?" I said softly, closing my eyes and relaxing to his touch.

"I would feel better if you stayed here," he said. "You're still weak from your accident. You need time to get better…and rest."

"I know," I said. "I'm not going to fight you…it's just, I'm going to be worried about you…you were injured as well."

"I'll be fine," he said, still playing with my hair. I fell silent, and before I knew it, I began to get sleepy. Damn it, Sam knew playing with my hair made me sleepy! Of course, it didn't help that my medication had drowsy side effects.

Sleepily, I muttered, "Just promise you'll be safe."

"I will," I heard him say. I yawned and snuggled closer to him. "You're getting tired, aren't you?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Okay," He said, a slight humor in his voice. "Maybe I should put you to bed."

I nodded slightly, sleep beginning to consume me. "Just stay with me," I subconsciously muttered, clinging even closer to him. A part of me didn't want to be alone. I barely heard him say, "Don't worry…I will," and felt him lift me into his arms before I finally let the darkness consume me completely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Surprised at how fast she had fallen asleep, I gently carried Alayna to our bedroom we shared and placed her on the bed. Keeping my word, I lay beside her, continuing to gently play with her hair. I didn't know why I was so obsessed in doing so, but I knew it made her relax or calm down, no matter what she was going through.

I felt her stir slightly and her eyes fluttered open long enough to see me beside her. I smiled and shook my head before I leaned into the pillows myself and closed my eyes. It was almost dark when I opened them again. It was completely silent until I heard a small _click. _My eyes snapped open and I saw Dean sneakily putting his cell phone away.

"Dean?" I asked, trying to wake up. What was he doing in mine and Alayna's room? "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Sammy," he said.

"Then what are you doing in _our_ room?" I said, giving my brother a suspicious look.

"Um…" he said. I smirked and he glared at me. "Bitch."

"Jerk," I retorted quietly. A soft moan came from beside me as Alayna began to wake up. She blinked a few times before sitting up. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily. She saw Dean and looked between the two of us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said. "Dean was just being his usual jerky self."

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway.

"Whatever," Alayna muttered, getting up and stretching slightly. She held her side as she moved to her bag, searching for something.

"Are you okay, Alayna?" I said, sliding to the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine," she said, popping the cap off the medicine bottle and dry swallowing one of the small caplets.

"Okay, House," Dean said playfully, "those aren't candy."

"She's in pain," I said defensively as she turned to him and glared.

"Do I look like I walk around with a can and a smart ass attitude?" she snapped, holding her side. She paused for a minute before adding, "Okay, so I may do the last one a bit…but that's beside the point."

"Drugs are habit-forming, Alayna," Dean said jokingly, grinning mischievously.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Come on, Dean," I moaned, knowing this was going to turn out real bad.

"Just because I'm in pain does not mean I won't hesitate to sock you in the jaw again."

"Yeah, Dean," I said looking up. "You wouldn't want to be punched again by my girlfriend, would you?" I smirked remembering the day Alayna punched Dean for insulting her.

Apparently Dean remembered as well as he threw his hands up in defeat. "I was just joking," he said. "No need to get all defensive."

"I know," Alayna said, walking back to sit on the bed, "but I'm in pain. How joking are you when _you're_ in pain?"

"I'm adorable as I always am," Dean said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Did you find out anything on this case?" Alayna asked. "_Not_ that it matters, seeing as I'm stuck here anyhow."

I wrapped my arms around her. "It's for the best," I said. "You said it yourself."

She sighed and Dean rolled his eyes at us. "I found where some demons are hanging out."

"Okay," I said, pulling away from Alayna and entering my hunter mode. "Let's go take care of them." Alayna stood up and I looked at her concerned expression. "We won't be gone long," I said, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Both of you be careful, please?" she said, her hand running to the charm around her neck. She always did that when she was nervous.

"We know what we're doing," Dean said.

Alayna nodded before walking up to me and giving me another hug and a quick kiss and surprisingly giving Dean a hug. How many of those pills did she _actually_ take? "Please," she said. "I'm already going to be driving myself insane with worry."

"Okay, Alayna," I assured her. "We'll be careful."

"Enough chick-flick moments," Dean said impatiently, "let's go."

I gave Alayna one more look before following Dean out of the door. "I hope she'll be okay," I said quietly. I didn't feel right leaving her alone, not after being released from the hospital.

"Relax, Sammy," Dean said opening the driver door. "Alayna will be fine."

"I hope so," I muttered before getting into the driver's seat. Dean cranked the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to our next hunt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One hour. Two. Three hours and still no word from Sam or Dean. I thought about calling to see what was going on, but I knew better; if they were still in the midst of a hunt, I could easily get them injured or killed by distracting them.

Another hour slowly ticked by before I heard the familiar purr of Dean's car pull up. I heard the ignition being killed and I stood up as the door opened revealing Sam.

"Oh, thank God," I muttered as he walked towards me with a grin on his face.

"I'm back and in one piece," he said smiling.

Dean walked in, taking another glance behind him before shutting the door. I grabbed Sam into a hug and sighed in relief. "I've been so worried," I said into his chest. "I knew you two could get it done."

"Of course we got it done," Dean said, walking by us and flopping onto the couch.

"Everything's fine," Sam said. I hugged him again and I notice him flinch before putting his arms around me. I pulled back in concern.

"What's wrong?" I said. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Alayna," he said, pulling away from me.

Dean also seemed suspicious as he stood back up. "Sammy, are you sure?"

"Sam?" I responded, looking at him.

"What?" he said irritably. "I'm fine." He tried to move past me and flinched again.

"Like hell you are, Sam," Dean commented.

"Sam, stop lying," I said. I moved closer to him and unbuttoned his jacket, seeing blood beginning to seep through his shirt where his stitches had apparently busted. "You call this okay?" I said, looking at him in disbelief.

"It's not that bad," he said, looking away.

"Okay, you lying bitch," Dean said grabbing his keys, "you're going to the hospital."

Sam groaned. "No, I can fix them myself!"

"I know you can," Dean said, "if you had told me you were hurt, I would help you, but now you're suffering the consequences."

"What, me bleeding isn't enough?" Sam retorted angrily.

"Sam," I said softly but firmly. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. "Hospital. I know you can do this yourself, but just go with it, okay?" I then rounded on Dean. "You'd better not be lying about being hurt either."

"Honestly, I'm fine," Dean said. He got an evil look on his face and added, "Unless you want to search me for injuries."

"No, she doesn't," Sam snarled at his brother.

I smiled. "Nice try, Dean," I said. "It's your brother's body I want, not yours."

Dean shuddered. "I didn't need the visual," he muttered. "Let's go."

"I told you I can fix them myself," Sam protested.

"And Dean and I say hospital," I said, pushing him slightly toward the door. "Two against one, Sam…you're going."

Sam sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, giving up.

"See?" Dean said in triumph, "the older brother _always_ wins."

I looked at Sam in concern. I wanted to wrap my arm around him for support, but was afraid that I may hurt him worse. Sam must have sensed it, because he put one arm around me carefully, pulling me closer to him as we walked back to the Impala. Sam slid into the back with me, taking my hand in his, a sour look on his face.

"Oh, stop pouting," I said. "You're worse than Dean if somebody gets near the Impala."

"Hey!" Dean said from the front seat. "This baby is special," he stoked the wheel lovingly before putting the car in drive. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Dean," Sam said. "Whatever you say."

I looked at Sam and shook my head. "I know you could have done this yourself, but what would happen if an infection or something set up?" I said worriedly. "Don't you think it would be wise to let somebody else do this?"

"If you say so," Sam said reluctantly. He sighed and looked out the window.

"Quit being a whiny bitch, Sammy," Dean said, stopping slightly at a red light before turning.

"I will when you stop being a jerk," Sam muttered.

"I heard that."

"Will you stop whining for me?" I said looking up at him.

He smirked. "Yeah, for a kiss."

"Damn it," Dean muttered, turning the radio up to drown us out.

I smiled. "Deal," I said softly before kissing him softly on the lips. I broke away from him and rested my head gently on his shoulder.

"See?" he said quietly in my ear, "I feel better already."

I shook my head and smiled as we listened to the song playing on the radio. Sam wrapped an arm around me and I took his hand again, both of us wishing we were going anywhere but a hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Good ol' Supernatural…it now runs my life.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	4. Wake Up Call

Second Chance

Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It is the property of Eric Kripke, the CW (used to be WB) and…yeah, I think that pretty much covers it.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now, was that so bad?"

"Yeah, it was. I could have done it better…and less painfully."

Three long and boring hours later, we were back in our room. Dean was at a bar (as usual) saying he needed to wind down from the day's events. When I pointed out to him he had been to a bar earlier on that day, he ignored me and tossed me his keys, saying he was going to walk as it was only a block down the road.

Finally, Alayna and I had some alone time.

She shook her head at my complaint. "I thought you promised no whining," she said walking to where I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh," I remembered, a grin spreading on my face. "I forgot."

"Would you like me to refresh your memory of that deal?" she said, sitting down beside me.

"Okay," I muttered, smirking slightly.

She grinned mischievously before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me softly on the lips. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms carefully around her. I felt her fingers running through my hair before resting them once again around my neck. I moved a hand up her side when I remembered her injury. I broke apart from her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she said softly.

"You're stitches," I said regretfully. "They'll come out…if…if we go any farther."

She sighed and rested her forehead against mine. "We need to stop getting hurt," she muttered softly.

"I agree," I said, running my fingers through her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes. I shifted slightly to where we were laying next to each other as silence fell between us. I continued playing with her hair, knowing it would help her fall asleep. I yawned at the thought of sleep and closed my own eyes.

"I love you, Sam," she whispered. She was close to falling asleep as she shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

"I love you too," I said quietly. She smiled slightly as she finally dozed off in a peaceful slumber. I smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead before moving slightly to throw the blanket over her and I. I sighed and wrapped my arms gently around her before falling into a deep sleep myself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning, a bit dazed and confused. I tried to lift myself off the bed, but found myself wrapped in Sam's arms. I smiled and relaxed, laying my head back on his chest and away from his injury. I sighed and closed my eyes when I felt Sam begin to wake up. I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. He sighed and tightened his grip around me softly, and I decided it was time to stop acting like I was sleeping. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled up at him.

"Good morning," I said softly.

"Good morning," he responded, kissing me on the cheek.

"We mush have been extremely tired to not even hear Dean come back last night," I said, thinking how odd it was that Dean didn't barge into our room.

"I'm sure he has some kind of picture to blackmail us with," Sam responded. "Of course, I'm surprised he didn't wake us up taunting us."

"I think your brother took your 'stop being a jerk' to heart."

"Or he was really drunk last night."

"My money is on the last one."

"Either way," he said, wrapping his arms around me closer, "it's nice not being interrupted."

"The alone time is nice," I mumbled, curling up closer to him. I ran my hand gently over his bandaged torso. "How's you're stitches?"

"I feel fine," Sam said. I leaned up and looked at him.

"Are you lying?" I asked suspiciously.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I'm okay…really."

"I believe you," I said quietly, laying on my side of the bed with my arm across his chest.

"Good," He muttered, running a hand through my hair.

I sighed and looked up at him smiling. "You know…we could spend all day like this," I said mischievously.

"I would like that," Sam said, "but I don't know if we can."

"Because of Dean's obsession with the hunt," I said.

"Yeah."

"I don't think it's wise if we hunt while we're injured. I mean…look at what happened to you."

"I know," Sam said. "Telling Dean's the problem."

"Can you promise me something?" I said, sitting up.

"Anything."

"Will you promise not to get into any hunts until you're at least healed up enough were it won't cause any more damage?"

"I promise, Alayna," he responded, leaning up and kissing me on the forehead. I smiled before laying my head back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes, taking in the moment.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Sam said. I sat up and rested my back on the headboard.

"It's locked, genius!" Dean yelled from the other side.

"Damn, forgot about that," Sam muttered, going to the door. I moved to sit at the edge of the bed as Sam unlocked the door, letting Dean in.

"Bobby called," he said as Sam crossed to where I sat. "Got us another case a few states over."

I looked at Sam, my arms crossed across my chest. "You promised," I said.

Sam sighed. "I know."

"I didn't promise anything," Dean said.

Sam and I looked at Dean. "Dean, do you even know what we're talking about?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Let me guess…you're both worried that one of you is going to do something stupid and get hurt again."

"Very good," I said sarcastically. "And I doubt Sam would even consider letting me join a hunt until I'm completely healed anyway," I looked up at Sam, who had looked down at me at the mention of his name. "Right?"

"Exactly," Sam responded, looking back at his brother.

"Well, you two can stay here and make out if you want," Dean said, trying to find his keys. "I'm going to kick some demonic ass…when I find me keys."

"You gave them to me, genius," Sam said, walking over to the bedside table and picking them up.

"Great, give them back."

"No."

"Sam-"

"Dean," Sam retorted mockingly.

"You're not going alone, Dean," I said. "Not to another state, right Sam?"

"Right," Sam said. "You're not going."

"You can't stop me," Dean said. "I'm 29, not 9."

"Dean, Alayna and I are already injured," Sam said. "You can't get injured as well."

"I won't."

"That's what Sam said too," I muttered.

"I believe Sam asked you the same request before we ran into that hospital," Dean snarled.

"Okay, we can play the blame game later!" I said. "Point it, it's not advised for you to go alone, Dean!"

"You can't stop me like you can stop Sammy," Dean retorted, grinning as if he'd won the argument.

"No, but Sam can stop you," I said. "Right, Sam?"

Dean scoffed. "Try it, Sammy."

"Dean, please," Sam said. "Just don't start right now. Everybody's got to take a break."

I groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Great attempt, Sam," I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not a kid, I can do it alone," Dean said.

"I'm sure everybody would feel better if you had back up," Sam said, "or do you not remember that djinn?"

"That was one time."

"You're not going to listen to either of us," I said leaning back up. "Are you?"

"I'm the older brother," Dean said. "I don't have to."

"For once will you let us win?" Sam said irritably.

"No!"

"Alright, fine!" I snapped. My side was starting to hurt as I got out of bed and walked to Dean. I had lost my patience, and didn't care at the moment if Dean or even Sam were going to be angry at me. I poked him hard and snarled, "You're a stubborn ass fool who's going to end up getting killed because he can't for once in his damn life listen to somebody! Just because you were able to walk out of hell without a physical mark besides some angel's handprint does _not _make you invincible! So if you get hurt and need somebody to bitch and whine and complain to, don't bother coming to us!"

He looked at me as if I had slapped him again. I refrained from doing so as I pushed past him, holding my side. I walked to the bathroom door and slammed it behind me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had moved to the bed held my head in my hands the entire time Alayna and Dean continued to argue. I had been telling Alayna the entire time Dean had returned that she was just fighting a losing battle with my brother, but she was convinced that she could change Dean's mind. I finally looked back up with I heard the bathroom door slam.

"See what you've done?" I said irritably.

"Well, she's cranky this morning," Dean said, brushing it off by shrugging his shoulders.

"She's obviously in pain from her side."

"Yeah, bitching at me is extremely painful," Dean said sarcastically.

"You can stop being such a jerk to her," I retorted. "She's just as worried as I am."

"People are going to die if I don't, Sammy. I know the two of you are concerned, but-"

"You can't save them if you're hurt."

"Then I won't get hurt."

I sighed, running a hand down my face. I looked up as the door opened, seeing Alayna leaning against the side of the door holding her side.

"You're still fighting?" she said, walking over to the table where her bag was.

"No," Dean said, "I'm going."

"With what car?" I said, holding his keys in front of me and jingling them. Dean glared and made to move for them.

"Listen," Alayna said, looking at Dean. He stopped and looked at her. "If you're all gun-ho about throwing yourself into hunt-after-hunt, be my guest. But I can't move without hurting, and Sam is in no better shape to hunt that I am. Do you _really_ want to come out the worst of the three?"

"I won't!" Dean said stubbornly. I sighed and threw my hands in the air. Moments after I threw them in the air, Alayna did the same.

"Fine," she said, obviously giving up. "I tried, Sam, but apparently I'm not as good as persuasion as you are." She glared at Dean once more before pushing past Dean and into the kitchen.

"Great job, bro," I muttered, getting up and following Alayna into our little kitchen and living room. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water as I walked into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me. "Ask me in 30 minutes," she muttered before swallowing the small tablet.

I sighed and ran a hand frustratingly threw my hair. "Well…if I can't hunt, can we eat?" I looked around shocked and surprised at Dean as he stood behind me. "I'm hungry!"

I turned back to Alayna, who had a similar look of surprise on her face. "You're _actually_ listening to us?" she said shocked.

"Well…yeah," he said uncomfortably.

"Hmph," she scoffed before putting the glass in the sink. I looked back at my brother, still in an awe.

"So…food?" Dean said.

"Do I look like your damn slave to you?" Alayna snarled, glaring.

"I meant…let's go and get something to eat, geez," Dean retorted.

I looked at Alayna. "You should eat," I said quietly.

"I'm fine," was her response.

"Alayna, you'll get better faster if you eat something," I said.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dean said suspiciously.

"No," she said, "I'm fine."

I knew she was being stubborn due to the argument with Dean and her side hurting. "Please Alayna," I said. "For me?"

"Oh, good Lord," Dean muttered, walking away from the kitchen.

Alayna sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Let's go before I loose my appetite," Dean said, grabbing his keys from his my hand and walking to the door.

I rolled my eyes at Dean as we walked to the door. Finally we made Dean see some sense.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Review!!!**_

_**Song from Title: Wake Up Call-Maroon 5  
**_


	5. Accidents Can Happen

Second Chance

Chapter 5-Accidents Can Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did…well, there's a long list of things that wouldn't happen, let's just say that.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next month, we took refuge at Bobby's place. He'd been extremely pissed at Sam and I, yelling himself hoarse at how idiotic the two of us were and how we should have called him for help. After yelling at us, he had rounded on Dean for 1: Not telling him of our injuries; 2: How he was too obsessed with the hunt and 3: Not calling and asking for help when he had tried to go off on a hunt alone.

If that was bad enough, Ellen got word of Sam and I being injured, and we both had to endure an hour-long telephone call on how we should have been looking out for each other. The only person not yelling at us was Dean, and that was because he was also being yelled at.

A month later, I was finally free of my stitches. Sam had his taken out a week earlier and had already been out on a hunt with Dean, which neither had been injured on. Since we had been at Bobby's, Sam and I hardly had any alone time and I knew going back on the road would lessen the chances even more. Two days after I had officially been declared, "healed," we were all on a case involving a demon. It was the middle of December, and we were in a little town on an old abandoned farm, where Dean had assigned the two of us to the grounds while he checked the abandoned house on the hill.

"This has to be the least active lead we've ever had," I said, flashing my light into the old barn. Sam was behind me, his own flashlight out and a gun in his other hand.

"I agree," he muttered.

"Hopefully Dean is having better luck that we are," I said. "I just want this thing dead."

"Me too," Sam said. "But knowing Dean…he's found a way to get distracted."

I rolled my eyes. "Sounds like Dean," I muttered. "Knowing his luck, the demon's probably possessing whatever is distracting him."

Sam laughed softly. "Yeah…it would."

I shook my head, but the more I thought about it, the more I began to get worried. "Maybe we should call Dean," I said finally, "just to make sure he's okay."

"Just to make sure," Sam repeated, pulling out his cell phone. He hit Dean's speed dial number and put the phone to his ear.

"I'm sure he's fine," I said, looking around with my handgun out in front of me, "we're just using this as a precaution."

Sam let the phone ring a few times before hanging up. "Weird," he muttered.

I looked at Sam and lowered my gun. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Dean didn't answer," Sam responded.

Immediately I began to worry. "He always answers his phone," I muttered, pulling my phone out and trying to call Dean. I let it ring a few times before getting his voicemail. "He's not answering mine either," I looked at Sam in concern.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sam said, running a hand down his face.

I began to worry more. "Okay," I finally said, "let's head up to that house…see what's going on."

"Alright," Sam agreed, "but stay close to me, okay?"

"We don't need two people hurt again, Sam," I said. "I know."

"Good," was his only response as we rushed up to the old house. We approached it carefully, entering as quietly as we could. Looking around with flashlight and gun in hand, I whispered Dean's name.

Sam, on the other hand, didn't care. "Dean?" he yelled, stepping into the old house. I continued to look around as we entered the living room. I flashed my light around the room a couple of times before I spotted Dean's unconscious figure lying in the corner, the demon's host's corpse laying close by.

"Sam!" I said, rushing to his brother. I dropped to my knees, Sam not far behind me.

"Dean!" he said urgently, leaning over and slapping him gently on the face. Blood covered the bottom of his right pants leg and I checked his pulse. It was weak and I tried to help Sam shake him awake.

"Dean!" I tried, still getting no response. I looked up at Sam, who was getting more frantic by the second. "His pulse is weak, Sam," I said. "We need to get him help, fast."

Sam nodded, checking to see what the source of the blood on his leg. It was from a gash on his leg, right below the kneecap. "Do you think you can help me lift him?" he asked urgently.

I nodded shakily. "I'll try," I responded, moving to gently lift his legs as Sam grabbed his upper body. We managed to get him to the Impala and on our way to the nearest hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hated hospitals.

In the past month, I had been relieved Dean took our words to heart about hunting too much. But I was feeling a strange sense of déjà vu as we sat in the waiting room, this time waiting to hear how my brother was doing.

Alayna came and sat down beside me, and I immediately took her hand for comfort. She gently squeezed mine, seeing my worried face. "He's going to be fine, Sam," she said softly. "He's Dean after all."

"I know," I muttered shakily. "It's just…he looked pretty bad when we found him."

She squeezed my hand again. "I know," she said.

"I just hope he's okay," I mumbled.

"So do I," Alayna said quietly.

We sat in silence for a while until a doctor came up to us. "Are you Sam Winchester?" he asked, looking at his clipboard.

Alayna let go of my hand as I stood up. "Yes," I said. "How's my brother?"

"He has a few injuries," the doctor said, referring to his clipboard again. "We're going to keep him sedated while we run a few tests on him. It seems he has a slight major bleed in his calf and we're working on getting it stabilized.

"What else is wrong with him?" I asked. Alayna stood up and took my hand again.

"We won't know exactly until we run some tests," the doctor said. "We think he may have a concussion, and a few fractured ribs, but a part from that, he should be fine."

"You'll let us know as soon as you get information, right?" Alayna asked.

"Yes," the physician said nodding. "As soon as we know anything."

"Thanks," I said. The doctor smiled and nodded, then walked back down the hall that he had approached us from. Alayna looked at me, a worried expression on her face as I sighed.

"He's going to be alright," she said softly.

"I hope so," I muttered.

"Dean's a fighter," she said confidentially. "He'll make it through."

"Yeah," I said distantly. "You're right."

She sighed and sat back down, grabbing my hand and pulling me to site down beside her. I sat down and gripped her hand tightly, feeling her comfort calm me down.

"At least he got rid of that demon," she said.

"Yeah, he did," I responded quietly.

Alayna sighed. "What is it with the three of us getting hurt all the time?" she muttered.

"Luck," I said shortly. "Bad luck."

I looked at her and she smiled sadly at me before releasing my hand and putting her feet into the chair, wrapping her arms around her knees. I knew I was being slightly harsh to her, but right now, I was worried about my brother. Silence fell between us as we waited for any news on Dean. Finally, one hour, 30 minutes later, the doctor came back, a tired smile on his face.

"How's my brother?" I asked, standing up. Alayna stood up and stood beside me, her arms wrapped around her.

"He's stabilized now," he said. "His injuries weren't as major as we thought. He has a slight concussion, and the gash in his leg took 18 stitches. Also, he has two fractured ribs, so, I do not advise physical activity for a few weeks at least."

"Is he awake?" I asked. "Can we see him?"

"Yes," the doctor said, "but he has been given a dose of morphine so he may not be…coherent. You can see him for a few minutes, if you so desire to."

"Thank you," Alayna and I said at the same time.

"He's in room 315," the doctor said before walking away. I looked at Alayna before heading toward the elevator. We reached the lobby and I pushed the _up_ button.

"He's going to be okay," she said quietly.

"I know." I sighed as the elevator opened. She looked at me worriedly as we got in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just still worried, I guess," I said, pushing the "3" button.

"He's out of danger, Sam," she said in concern. "Dean's going to be fine."

"I know," I said simply.

"Why do I feel like there's still something bothering you?" she asked softly.

I sighed again as the elevator stopped on the third floor. I got out and stopped in the middle of the floor and turned to face her. "It's just," I started, "I was really worried…you and Dean are all I've got."

She wrapped her arms around me, and looked up at me. "We're not leaving you that easily, Sam," she whispered.

"That's good to know," I said, wrapping my own arms around her. "I'm sorry I was harsh downstairs earlier."

"It's okay," she mumbled. "You were worried about Dean."

"Still, it was uncalled for," I said.

"You were stressed," she said. "I forgive you." She looked up and smiled and I knew she meant it. "You ready to see your brother?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, and then heading down the lobby, I linked my hand with hers. We reached room 315 and I cautiously opened the door, Alayna behind me. Dean was slightly awake, and looked up at us as we entered. "Hey, Dean," I said quietly.

"Sammy?" he mumbled drowsily.

"Hey, Dean," Alayna said standing beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got ran over by a freaking truck," he said, trying to sit up.

"You look like you just got hit by a truck, Dean," I said jokingly, helping him sit up.

Alayna smacked me lightly. "That was mean," she said, smirking.

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean said. "You're not supposed to be a bitch to sick people."

"You were a jerk to me last time I was hurt, Dean," I commented.

"Honestly," Alayna muttered, "must you two always fight?"

"No," Dean and I said at the same time. We glared at each other.

"Doublemint twins," she said in a singsong voice.

"No we're not!" we said together. We continued to glare at each other. Alayna crossed her arms and looked at us pointedly.

"So," Dean said finally, "When do I get out of here?"

"Um," I looked at Alayna, who shared my look of surprise, "I don't think anytime soon."

"We just admitted you a few hours ago," Alayna said.

"This sucks," Dean grumbled.

"Now you know how we felt," I said. "Hospitals are supposed to suck."

"Besides, the doctor said you may have some cracked ribs and you have some pretty bad cuts," Alayna said. "It's best for you to stay here for a few days."

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered under his breath.

"It's for your own good," I said.

"Plus you'll have a never-ending supply of morphine," Alayna said in a persuading tone.

"I'd settle for a hot chick," Dean said.

I smirked. "Sorry," I said, "can't help you there." Beside me, Alayna rolled her eyes.

"What?" Dean said. "This place is creepy…and boring."

"That's because it's a hospital, Dean," I said shaking my head.

"He won't be thinking its boring when its 3 a.m. and he's hyped up on morphine," Alayna muttered.

"And you said I was being mean," I mumbled at her. She smirked as Dean slumped into the pillows.

"I'm going to go insane," he muttered.

"No you're not," I said. "We'll be here the entire time."

"Right," Alayna said.

"I don't need a damn baby sitter," Dean snarled.

"You two stayed by me when I was hurt," Alayna said. "I didn't objectify."

"Yeah, but…" Dean started, "you guys can have the motel to yourself. No more me interrupting you during your make out sessions."

"Hey!" Alayna and I said at the same time. Dean smirked.

"Who's being the Doublemint twins now?" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "If you want us to go back to the motel, we will."

"But we'll stay as well if you want," Alayna said.

"Nah, you two go have fun," Dean said, grinning as he saw my annoyed expression. I rolled my eyes again.

"We'll be back in the morning," I said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Take your shot of morphine," Alayna muttered.

"The doctor will let us know where you can leave," I said, walking back to the door where Alayna stood. "See you tomorrow."

"Get better," Alayna said.

Dean nodded and waved it off. "Ask the doctor to release me early," he said. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Dean, just stay here at least 24 hours before you try to check yourself our," I said. "It's not going to kill you."

"It might," Dean said. Alayna scoffed.

"And you say I'm melodramatic," she muttered.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning," I said as I opened the door. Dean sighed and took his shot of morphine and gave a small wave. I walked out, the door shutting automatically behind me.

"I'll give him mid-morning to try to check himself out," Alayna said.

"Not if we can help it," I said. She looked at me strangely and I handed her my cell phone. "Let Bobby know. I don't need another month-long lecture on how we don't know how to inform him when something happens."

"What are you going to do?" Alayna asked suspiciously.

I smirked. "Keep Dean from escaping," I responded, walking to the nurses' station. I gave them Dean's information and description, then asked not to discharge him, but let me be the one who had to let him go. They agreed, and I walked to the lobby where Alayna sat. She said a quick goodbye on my phone before hanging up and handing it back to me.

"Bobby said he'd be here in the morning," she said. "Apparently he's close by."

"Good, he can keep Dean here," I said. "Dean will listen to Bobby before he will me."

Alayna shook her head. "Dean means well…most of the time," she said. "Still has the worst timing."

"True," I said, wrapping an arm around her waist and walking to the elevators. Luckily, somebody was coming out and held it for us to enter before exiting. I muttered my thanks at the person left and hit the "1" button. "But with Dean here…" I muttered in her ear, "…there _are_ no bad timings."

She looked up at me strangely and with a suspicious look on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "Why?"

"I've never…seen you this way," she mumbled as the elevator stopped on the main floor. "And I thought you'd be worried about Dean."

"I am worried about Dean," I said as we got off the elevator. "But…I can't let it consume me. I know he'll be alright. And besides," I looked at her and smiled, "how many chances are we going to be really alone with this job?"

She smiled mischievously before taking my hand in her and linking our fingers together. "You and silver linings," she said quietly. "There's one in everything, isn't there?"

"I like to think so," I said slyly as we walked back to the Impala. "Of course, I like to also think I have my personal silver lining."

"Oh really?" she said, looking up at me as we reached the Impala. "What would that be?"

I smiled and unlocked the doors to Dean's car. We got in and before I started the ignition, leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You," I said simply, before starting the ignition and heading back to our motel room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Song: Accidents Can Happen by Sixx A.M. (No, I do not own it.)**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	6. Bad Company

Second Chance

Chapter 6-Bad Company

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. However, if I did…well…let's just say that a few things that happened in the season finale of Season 4 would not have happened…a few things in Season 5 too.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

2 months later (February)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Since Dean's injury in December, I had noticed something odd going on with Sam. It started right after Dean had been released, when the two of us had been waiting while Sam had ran out. When he returned, he had seemed to be a bit spooked, but eerily calm at the same time. When Dean and I asked, he brushed it off as nothing, and began to get aggravated and distant if we mentioned it. January went by with no injuries that required hospital attention, thankfully enough. However, as the month went by, Sam began acting more strange, sometimes scaring me so much I didn't want to be around him. Dean had been trying to find out what was going on with him, but if he had found something out, Sam must have requested that I stay out in the dark.

There would be many nights when I would lay in bed, pretending to sleep as I watched Sam sneak out, only to return before dawn. Some nights I would wait up all night until he came back, but each time ended up in an argument. Sometimes the arguments would be so bad Dean would hear them and try to intervene, only to end up the two of us ganging against Sam to tell us what was going on. Sam would get angry and leave again, then return later when things had settled back down.

It was like this until mid-February, and I finally had enough.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

6:30 A.M.

I looked over at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time. The sky was slowly beginning to turn pink with the first rays of sunlight peaking over the horizon. It had been four hours since Sam had snuck out. I had waited until he shut and locked the door behind before quickly informing Dean, who had been dozing in front of the television. He had insisted to go after him but I convinced him not to, but to let me take care of it when he came back. He agreed, but said he'd intervene if something went wrong.

15 more minutes ticked slowly by before I heard the door to our adjoined rooms being unlocked. I sat up and rested my back against the headboard, arms crossed against my chest as the door creaked open to reveal Sam. He peaked inside, and saw I was up. He sighed and entered slowly as I continued to glare at him.

"How long have you been up?" he asked casually, shutting the door and turning on the light.

"Since you left," I said. "Where did you go?"

He gave me a hard look before shaking his head and taking off his jacket. "Alayna, we've been through this," he said, throwing it on the chair beside the table. "I found a way-"

"To stop Lillith, I know," I said, getting up and standing in front of him. "What I don't get is why you have to sneak out every other damn night and do God knows what with God knows who."

"Alayna-"

"And besides that," I said cutting him off, "why won't you tell me and Dean what exactly is going on and why you won't tell us exactly who or what is helping you, but for us just to trust you."

"I can't explain it Alayna," Sam said. "I can't."

"You'd better find a way to explain, Samuel Winchester, because I am about 10 seconds from calling somebody to pick me up, going to Bobby's, getting my Jeep, and continuing my job without you."

Inside I was hurting, afraid of Sam and whatever he was doing. I didn't want to leave him; I loved him and didn't want to lose him, not after what we'd been through. But if he didn't change or start explaining what was going on, I would painfully walk away.

I didn't know what else to do.

Now it was up to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My heart froze. The blood in my veins had stopped flowing. My mind began to spin out control as Alayna's words hit home. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but it would stop Lillith. I would stop this war between heaven, hell, and earth for good. I was trying to make the world better for everybody. I knew Dean and Alayna weren't fans of me sneaking to do this, but I knew also that if I told them exactly what I was doing…

I sighed, my mind still trying to wrap around what Alayna said. "You'd leave me?" I finally managed to ground out.

"If you don't start explaining yourself, then yes," she said shakily. "For the past two months you've changed. You're keeping secrets, and I don't know what stories to believe or if I can trust you anymore." She wiped the unshed tears from her face. "How can I love you, Sam, if I can't _trust_ you?"

"You have to trust me with this," I said slowly. "I know I'm keeping secrets, I know I've lied to you and Dean countless of times and I apologize…honestly I do," I added as she rolled her eyes and scoffed at me. "But what I'm doing is assuring the world a future. If I don't do this…then it'll be the end of the world as we know it."

"Then why won't you let me and Dean help?" she said angrily. "You can't carry a weight this large on your shoulders, especially on your own."

"You can't help me," I said quietly. "It has to be me…me alone."

"The hell it does!" she said, throwing her hands in the air and pacing. "Sam, what does the end of the world have to do with you? Last time I checked, no one had a gun pointed to your head demanding you do this!"

She stopped back in front on me, her hands on her hips and glaring at me. I sighed and walked over to the table and sat down. "You wouldn't understand," I said, looking up at her. One thing I regretted in our relationship was I never told Alayna about Azazel putting demon blood in my veins. I didn't want to scare her away, and I had been sure that I was doing the right thing. Now maybe it had been a mistake.

"Then make me understand, damnit!" she almost screamed, walking to where I sat and standing over me. "Or do you want me to leave that damn bad?"

"No!" I said quickly, standing back up. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "God, no, Alayna…I don't want you to leave…I love you."

"Then why can't I help you with this fight?" she said, looking up at me, tears in her eyes again. Damnit, I hated making her cry. "If you _do_ love me, you'll let me."

I sighed and let go of her shoulders, running both my hands over my face, my fingers gripping my hair as I sat back down. I didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her the truth, but I couldn't let her find out through anybody else.

"Alayna," I finally said, "I want to tell you. I want to tell you so bad it kills me inside. But I don't know how…or if I'm even allowed. I don't want you to find out from somebody else, because I know you'll never forgive me. I know I can't ask you to fully trust me, I can't ask you to believe in me when I say I'm doing this for a chance at having a future. All I can ask is for love and hopefully a little bit of trust."

I looked up at her hopefully. She closed her eyes and sighed before moving to sit opposite me on the bed.

"Just answer me one question," she said. "Does this have anything to do with Azazel?"

I looked at her sharply. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," she said quickly. "I just figured there would be more to the reason he went after you."

_If you only knew, Alayna, _I thought sadly. "It does have to with Azazel," I admitted. "But I don't…really know what."

I knew that last part was a lie, but I couldn't let her know. I just hoped she would believe it.

"I want to believe you, Sam," she said. "I want to trust you, but…" she sighed. "I don't know what I should do."

"Stay," I said, standing up and kneeling in front of her. "Give me a chance to figure out what I'm supposed to do. Give me a chance to help you understand."

"How can I believe that you'll try?" she asked. "How can I believe you…or trust you?"

"You just have to," I whispered. "Please."

She thought about it, and I looked up at her pleadingly, holding my breath. She finally sighed and nodded. "One more chance, Sam," she said. "One more, or I'm leaving."

I nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," I said, hugging her to me. She slowly wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her on the top of the head as I moved to sit beside her, taking her hands in both of mine. "I'm sorry I've cause so much trouble between us," I muttered. "I'm sorry I've become untrustworthy to you."

"I'm sorry too," she said softly.

"For what?" I said confusedly.

"For not being able to help you. I wish I could help."

"Just say you love me," I mumbled, resting my forehead against hers. "That's all I need."

"I do love you, Sam," Alayna whispered, looking at me. "Never doubt that."

I looked into her eyes, and saw she was telling the truth. "I love you too," I said softly. "Even though I don't always show it…but I'll try from now on, okay?" She nodded as she leaned against me, her face buried in my chest. Her shoulders began to shake, and I looked at her, surprised to see her crying. "What's wrong?" I asked in concern. "

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"It's okay," I said encouragingly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is my entire fault."

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said quietly, breaking away from me, but still holding my hand. "There something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?" I asked. "Alayna…what's going on?"

"I should have told you weeks ago, when I first found out," she muttered. I could barely hear her and I had to lean towards her to understand what she was saying. "But…we've been fighting so much I didn't know what to do."

"_What_?" I said urgently. "Alayna, you can tell me."

"Sam…" she trailed off, looking at me before breaking away completely and standing up.

"Now you're scaring me," I said shakily. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Sam…I'm pregnant."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**How's that for a cliffhanger?? Will Sam keep his promise to Alayna? Will Alayna get tired of Sam's lies and just leave? What will Dean think of being an uncle? Tune in next time!**_

_**Song: Bad Company by Bad Company (Ironic, huh? Still don't own it)**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	7. Breakdown

Second Chance

Chapter 7-Breakdown

**Disclaimer: For the…millionth…time…I do not own Supernatural. If I did, John Winchester would still be alive, the Roadhouse would never have burned down, and Dean would like Bon Jovi more than he does. But since its copyright is in the hands of Eric Kripke, we must listen to what he says.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If I thought my heart had stopped when Alayna said she was going to leave, it _really_ stopped with those two words.

"_I'm pregnant."_

I shakily looked up at Alayna, who had an anxious expression on her face. "P-pregnant?" I choked out, my eyes as wide as they could go. She nodded and walked to me and sat down beside of me again. "How long?"

"Two and a half months," she said quietly. "That night-"

"Dean was in the hospital," I finished. She nodded. "But…we…I…"

"Sometimes accidents happen," she muttered. "A good accident, but…"

"A baby," I mumbled. My mind was spinning trying to make something out of what was going on. Alayna took my hand and I looked down to her.

"I'm scared," she whispered, her brown eyes looking at me wide, filling with unshed tears. I sighed and pulled her closer to me.

"So am I," I muttered, wrapping my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I hugged her close to me, running my hand through her hair. We sat there for a long time in silence, Alayna's tears becoming small sniffles. I hugged her tighter, trying to comfort her.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered after a while. "How can we raise a child in this…_lifestyle_?"

"We won't," I said firmly. "If I can kill Lillith, we stop the war in its tracks. They'll be some demons to take care of, but…it won't be as bad as it is now."

"How are you going to kill Lillith?" Alayna asked exasperatedly, unwrapping herself from me and looking up. "How are you going to find her to kill her?"

"I'm working on it," I said. "It just takes time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sighed in frustration, giving up completely. Despite telling him possible the biggest shock of my life and his as well, he _still_ would not give in and tell me what was going on. I shook my head and threw my hands in the air as I got up off the bed. Ignoring his pleading protests, I walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

My built up anger and frustration melted into fear and sadness as I slid down to the floor, leaning against the door as the tears that I'd been trying to hold in for so long finally fell down my cheeks. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, resting my forehead on my kneecaps.

I thought by telling Sam about the baby would make him see what he was doing was wrong, whatever it was, and how it was tearing us apart. I thought Sam would stop lying and just tell me exactly what was going on. Instead, it seemed as if I just gave him another excuse to keep doing what he was doing. I couldn't keep being hurt every other night. I couldn't stand the fighting anymore. I couldn't keep trying to love someone I couldn't trust.

And I would be damned if I raised a child in that type of relationship.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I must have fallen asleep in the bathroom, because the next thing I knew Dean was leaning over me, gently shaking me awake. My eyes snapped open and I sat up against the bathroom wall.

"Are you okay?" he said urgently.

"I'm fine," I said. I looked around, noticing the bathroom for the first time. "What am I doing in here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," he said, helping me stand up. "Sam's basically dead to the world and it's 10 in the morning," he paused and looked from me to the slightly opened door, putting two and two together. "What time did he get in?"

"Almost seven," I said, hugging myself.

"You two got into it again, didn't you?"

I looked up at him and nodded before hanging my head down. He sighed and knelt down in front of me, cautiously putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Alayna," he muttered. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I said softly. "I love Sam…but I can't do this anymore, not now…not since…"

Dean looked at me with a strange expression on his face. "Not since what, Alayna?" he asked. I sighed and got up, then sat on the edge of the small bathtub. I closed my eyes and collected my thoughts before looking up at him.

"Since I found our I'm having his child," I whispered.

Dean looked down at me, eyes wide as saucers. He blinked a few times, eyebrows raised. "You're what?" he said in shock.

"Please don't make me say it again, Dean," I whispered. "Please."

"Haven't you two _ever_ heard of _protection?_" he said. "How in the _hell_ do you expect to raise a kid like _this_?"

"We did use protection," I said, my cheeks burning red with embarrassment. This was not the conversation I wanted to be having with Sam's older brother. "We just…had a…malfunction. And I'm aware of how hard it is to raise a kid like this-if you remember, I was raised in this lifestyle as were you and Sam."

Dean glared momentarily and sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to…snap. But," he looked at me with a suspicious look. "Does Sam know?"

I nodded. "I told him this morning. I thought it would make him see some sense, but it didn't."

Dean shook his head and began pacing. "Damn it, Sam," he muttered under his breath.

"I gave him an ultimatum," I said quietly. Dean looked at me and stopped pacing. "I told him either to find a way to explain what he was doing, or I was going to Bobby's and leaving for good."

"Wow, that's harsh," Dean said surprised. "Did he listen?"

"I like to think he did, but…I just don't know," I said. "Maybe it would be best if-"

"If you what, left?" Dean said. I looked up at him strangely. "It wouldn't solve anything, Alayna. All it would do was hurt both of you, and cause Sam to really go all dark side."

"Dark side?" I repeated. "How will Sam go dark side on you?"

Dean looked at me surprised. "Sam didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused, standing back up. "About Azazel killing your mom? Yeah, he told me."

"What about the demon blood?"

I looked at Dean, but my mind was traveling back…back to when I first met Sam…back to when Jo told me about Sam's powers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Are you angry that we arranged to meet here? I've met him once Jo, it's not like I'm going to sneak into his room later or something!"_

_"No, I don't care that you did arrange this meeting," Jo said, sitting on my bed. "But I do think you need to know about Sam Winchester…the real Sam."_

_"What, are you saying that he's a demon?" I said jokingly, but Jo didn't smile. An uneasy thought ran through me as I sat down at the table in my room. "Jo? He's not…is he?"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, it's true," I whispered, sliding down the wall of the bathroom to the floor. "About Sam…the powers…everything."

"Did he tell you?" Dean asked, sitting beside me.

"No, he didn't," I admitted. "I found out through Jo…who found out by Bobby on accident." I sighed and looked at Dean. "Why didn't Sam just tell me himself?"

"Because, I thought I was protecting you." came a voice from the doorway. I jumped and so did Dean as we looked at Sam leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. Dean jumped up off the floor and looked at his younger brother with a look of disappointment and anger.

"I'm going to let you two talk in private," he muttered, walking past Sam. He gave me an encouragingly smiled before going to his room and shutting the door that led to his room. I turned my attention back to Sam, who stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"How much did you hear?" I asked shortly, also getting up and walking to the door. However, he grabbed me by the upper arm and stopped me.

"What were you two doing in _our_ bathroom?" he retorted. I looked up and saw…jealousy? I'd never saw that before. I tried to jerk away, but he tighten his grip.

"He _found_ me asleep in here," I said shakily. "Because I must have fallen asleep after our _fight_. Or do you not remember that?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he said. "Is there something between you and Dean?"

"No, there is not," I snarled, jerking away from him quickly and backing away. "I thought having _your_ child would have cleared that up."

His anger and jealous expression left his face. "I'm sorry," he said, and I looked at him skeptically. "Really…I shouldn't have assumed there was going on between you and Dean."

"There isn't, okay?" I said, rubbing my arm where he had grabbed it. "You still didn't answer my question," I added, brushing off his apology. "How much did you hear of mine and Dean's conversation?"

"The last of it," he said quietly. "From where Dean told you nothing good would come from leaving."

I stayed silent as he walked up to me and put a shaky hand on my shoulder. "That was what I couldn't explain, Alayna. The whole demon blood ordeal. I was afraid if I told you…you wouldn't love me, or want to be around me anymore. Instead the entire mess has had each other down our throats and…" he sighed and shook his head and took his hand off my shoulder. "If you still want to leave…I understand completely."

I looked up at him, seeing his eyes filled with tears like mine. He sighed and turned from me and walked over to the table he'd sat at earlier.

"Sam," I replied softly. "I'm not going to leave."

He turned back and looked at me with a surprised look. I sighed and walked to him. "I will stay…to help you in anyway possible. I know these powers you have…you can't help having them. These powers where what was tearing us apart, because you didn't think I knew. Hell, I should have probably said something to you to let you know." I sighed and hung my head for a moment before looking up at him again. "I guess I'm to blame for half our fights."

"Alayna, don't blame yourself," he said. "It was my fault I didn't fully inform you all those months ago. You had nothing to do with this."

"Sam," I started, but he cut me off.

"Please, Alayna…" he said softly, taking my hand. "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want you to think I'm untrustworthy anymore. I'll stop sneaking out at night. I'll let you and Dean help me kill Lillith. I'll stop keeping secrets from you. I love you, and I want the two of us to take care of this baby together." He took my other hand and linked both together with his. "Just say you'll forgive me. That's all I ask for."

I sighed, and saw in his face and eyes a truth in his words. I saw the love and pain and guilt he felt for what he'd done. Finally, I nodded. "I forgive you, Sam."

He smiled and he kissed my cheek before hugging me to him. "Thank you…again," he said softly, running a hand through my hair. "I'll try to redeem myself…I promise."

I nodded, an uneasy feeling coming over me as I wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't place it, but something felt wrong, and I couldn't figure out what it was as I ran Sam's words through my mind.

Little did I know at the time that his words seemed too good to be true, and I would soon find out I should have figured out sooner that they _had_ been too good to be true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV-

One Month Later…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam seemed to try and keep his promise to me, much to mine and Dean's surprise. He stopped the lying about the demon blood deal, and he was staying with me every night again. Finally, with Dean's help, Sam told me the full and actual story about the night his mom died and the night the gate to Hell opened. We were still going on our weekly hunts, but Sam nor Dean would let me go on any extremely dangerous ones due to the baby.

Now that Sam and I had stopped fighting and I actually started trusting him again, we began to think about a long-term plan to raise our child. On nights that weren't dedicated to case work, Sam was in poker competitions and gambling pool games, putting a portion of his winnings into an account under an alias name. Finally, I thought Sam was trying to change.

Though I was only 3 and a half months along, I was beginning to show the signs of pregnancy. Mornings began to get worse with sickness (though it would hit at random times of the day) and odd cravings began as well. There would be days where my mood would change drastically, and I would snap at everybody. Dean had unfortunately been in the crossfire of one of those days and had sported another bruised cheek.

Sam once again began to change, and I wasn't sure if it were from my random mood changes or if it were from not sneaking out at night. He began to be jumpy and seemed almost paranoid at everything. I didn't know if I should say something, so I ended up letting it go, hoping whatever it was, Sam would figure out what to do to stop it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's been a month since I last seen her…a month since I've had her blood running alongside mine. I can feel my veins begging and pleading for it, but I can't go after it…I made a promise.

It's one in the morning and I'm quietly pacing mine and Alayna's motel room floor. I can't sleep lately, can't think properly. It's driving me insane, paranoid, and I feel as if Dean and Alayna can notice it. I want to damn bad to sneak away, call _her_ and meet. I can't, I won't, no matter how bad it gets. I look over Alayna, peacefully sleeping, a hand laying subconsciously on her stomach.

We had went to a doctor a few weeks before. The baby was healthy so far and was to be due in early or late September. I sighed and looked at Alayna again. This was why I couldn't break my promise…for her and the baby. No matter how hard it was how hard it was…or how desperate I needed it…I couldn't.

Finally, I gave up and lay back down in the bed. I had to do something, or this curse was going to kill me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, Sam, this is insane! I can not sit around for the next six months and do nothing while you and Dean go off and battle demons and whatever else you're going to face!"

"Alayna, it's for the best," I said. "Please, think of the baby!"

It was a few days after my late night thoughts, and Alayna and I were having the second fight over the same thing. I knew she was tired of only coming on these hunts to be a research buddy and then having to sit around for hours at a time while Dean and I went off to take care of the case.

"But I feel useless sitting here while you two are off putting your lives in danger," Alayna said, looking at me with her arms crossed over her chest. "A performing monkey is more useful than I am!"

"That's not true," I said, crossing over to where she stood. I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You're important more than you think! I know it's rough only being able to research and no actual hunting, but…if something were to go wrong…and you were hurt or the baby was hurt…I know you would never forgive yourself, and neither would I because I would feel responsible for letting you get hurt. Just because you're not on the hunt doesn't mean you can't contribute."

She sighed and hung her head down for a few minutes before looking up at me again. "Fine," she huffed. "I'll stay here. It's just…hunting has been in my blood for so long…its hard to not be out there helping innocent people."

I sighed and hugged her to me. "Hopefully this war will be over soon," I said softly. "Then our hunting will finally slow down a little bit."

"Like we could have a normal life," she scoffed.

"Well, we won't cut hunting from our lives completely. After Lillith and her demon are taken care of, it'll slow down…hopefully," I said encouragingly.

She sighed into my chest. "I hope so," she muttered. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead before hugging her to me again. A few seconds later my cell phone went off. We broke apart and I pulled the cellular device from my pocket. I looked at it before sliding it back into my jacket.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"Um…" I sighed, knowing I couldn't tell her the truth. "Dean," I said, turning away from her. "He's a few blocks away…I think he found something, so I have to meet up with him."

"Oh," she said dejectedly. I turned back to her and hugged her tight to me and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be back later," I said quietly, before heading to the door. I shut the door to our room behind me and sighed, laying a hand gently on the door and letting it slid down the hard wood. I was getting ready to do the worst thing in my life, and I was afraid of the consequences.

"I'm sorry, Alayna," I whispered, before turning away from the door. I began walking down the sidewalk, and once the motel was out of sight, I pulled my phone out again and called the number.

"_Hello?" _the familiar voice said. _"Sam?"_

I sighed and responded,

"Ruby…I'm on my way."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_***Le gasp* What will happen when Sam is caught? Also, a certain angel makes a short appearance in the next chapter! Please review!**_

_**Song: Breakdown by Daughtry (Love them, don't own it!)**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	8. Love and Hate Collide

Second Chance

Chapter 8-Love and Hate Collide

**Disclaimer: Yes, once again, I must state the following (no matter how bad it kills me inside): I do not own Supernatural, Sam or Dean Winchester, or a 1967 Chevy Impala. All I own is this plotline and Alayna, who I created for the purpose of this story. Besides that, I'm just playing with Eric Kripke's creations.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later, I was woken up by the familiar rumble of Dean's Impala. I got up and stretched before opening the door that adjoined Dean's room to mine and Sam's. Dean looked up from taking his coat off as I entered.

"Hey," he said, "you look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Funny," I said sarcastically. "Actually I did." I looked around, especially back into my room. "Where's Sam?"

"I thought he was here with you," he said, looking at me oddly.

"He got a text from you two hours ago, saying you were a few blocks away with a lead on this demon case," I said slowly.

Dean looked at me as if I'd gone crazy. "Alayna, I've been in a police office trying to find information on these mysterious death for the past _three_ hours," he said, pulling out his phone. "And also…I don't text."

"Then where is he?" I asked crossly. Dean shrugged and flipped his phone open.

"We'll find him," he said, hitting Sam's speed dial number and sticking it to his ear. He held it for a few seconds before disconnecting the phone. "That's odd," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, looking from dean to the phone in his hand.

"It went straight to his voicemail," Dean responded. "Which means he has his phone off."

"Sam never turns off his phone," I mumbled, heading back into my room for my own phone. Dean followed me as I grabbed my phone, but before I could call out, a new voice joined mine and Dean's conversation.

"I warned you to stop him, Dean."

"Damn it, Castiel!" Dean said angrily. "Can't you warn somebody before you sneak up on them?"

I turned, seeing Dean's guardian angel standing by the door. I shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. I'd met the angel once, but it was before…I sighed and put a hand on my stomach.

"Do you know where Sam is?" I asked timidly.

He looked at me with a grim expression. "I do," he said. "I was sent to tell the two of you…to inform you of Sam's wrongdoing."

"Is is bad, Cas?" Dean said, looking at Castiel with a worried expression. Dean only had an expression like that if Sam was in danger. Castiel nodded and lowered his head in apology before turning from me to Dean.

"I'm not to tell you exactly what he's doing," the angel said. "Just to inform you of his location. He's in an old warehouse, five minutes south out of town. He's not alone either, I'm afraid."

"Who's he with?" I asked suddenly, having a real bad feeling come over me.

"A demon…named Ruby."

"Ruby?" Dean said in surprise. "But…I thought…Lillith send her back…took her vessel to…" he trailed off, and I knew he was talking about the day he died.

"She found a new vessel apparently," Castiel said. "She's been trailing Sam for months, but," he glanced at me before continuing. "She must have persuaded him somehow."

"I'm going to kill that-"

"It would be wise not to finish that in my presence, Dean," Castiel warned suddenly. Dean glared at the angel before looking at me in concern.

"Alayna, are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I said truthfully. "I'm not."

Everything Sam had said…all the promised he made…none of it mattered anymore. This had been going on months…before the baby came into the picture…I looked away from Dean; Castiel had left once more.

"I'm sorry, Alayna," Dean said quietly. "I wish there was something I could do."

"There is," I said sharply, turning and grabbing my jacket. I put my phone in the pocket and turned back towards the door and opened it, not surprised to see Dean had followed me. "Let's find that warehouse."

"Alayna, think of your baby," he said, giving me a concerned look. I sighed and put my jacket of, walking out the door and heading towards the Impala. Reaching the classic car, I turned back to Dean.

"I am."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think you're ready."

I looked at Ruby, who lay beside me. She still looked a bit pale, but after all, I _had_ taken a large portion of her blood. I could feel it pulsing through my veins, needing to be tested. I could feel the strength of my powers, something I'm sure would terrify a normal person. But after all…I wasn't exactly _normal, _no matter how much I tried to convince myself.

"Do you know where this demon is?" I asked shortly, grabbing my jacket and throwing it on.

"Old warehouse out of town," she said, looking away from me. "Good thing about being a demon, you can sense the presence of other demons."

"Then how come I can't do that?" I said confused. After all, I might as well be a damn demon with the things I was doing.

Ruby scoffed. "Because your not a pure demon, Sam," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're still human, Sam. Your soul still has a bit of humanity intact," she said. "It's not a bad thing."

I shook my head. "It's still wrong," I said quietly, thinking of Dean, Alayna, and our unborn child. "I promised I wouldn't do this again."

"Sam, you're doing this to _kill_ Lillith," Ruby said. "You're trying to make it safer for…Alayna…and…your…_baby._"

I turned away from Ruby and smirked; she knew what Alayna and the baby meant to me…how important they were to me. Yet…here I was with Ruby of all people, breaking the promise I'd made to Alayna a month ago.

"You coming, or are you going to daydream all day?" she said, opening the door. I shook my head and looked at her, then followed her from the motel room in town. She'd managed to get an old car; something Dean wouldn't think I would ever be in. We made our way to the old warehouse Ruby mentioned before. I pulled my phone out of my coat pocket, gazing momentarily at the picture of Alayna and I that was set as my wallpaper. I sighed and turned my phone off, something I rarely ever did.

"What's wrong?" I looked up, seeing Ruby out of the car and leaning on the open door window.

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" I asked quietly, running my thumb over the dark screen.

"You're doing this to kill Lillith," she said, "To stop this war. That's the right thing to do."

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket, then opened the car door. "Alright," I said, "let's do this and get it over with."

We snuck into the warehouse, finding the demon surprisingly alone. He tried to put up a fight, but I raised my hand towards him, feeling my powers take over my mind. Nothing else mattered at that moment, except to send this demon back to hell. He yelled and insulted us both, but my mind didn't register any of it as the powers tightened the invisible grip around the demon's neck, finding the evil soul inside the vessel. Grabbing the tainted soul with my mind and thinking the Latin exorcism in my head, the demon was expelled from the human vessel and through the ground, well on its way back to hell. I lowered my hand and my powers slightly decreased.

Ruby walked up to me, a smirk on her face. "Great job, Sam," she muttered. "I knew you finally had it in you."

"What about the-"

"Sorry, Sam…you can't save them all."

I sighed and nodded, turning away from the body. My powers still felt a little too high, where before they used to succumb back within me. I figured it was from my increase of taking more blood, and brushed it off.

"I have to get back," I muttered, turning towards the door. Ruby stopped in front of me however, and leaned against me pressing her lips to mine. I closed my eyes, not in passion, but guilt. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, but when I opened my eyes, I wish I'd done it sooner.

Dean and Alayna stood in my presence, Alayna standing slightly behind my brother. Both wore looks of disappointment and shock, but Alayna's face had more emotions running across.

Heartbreak. Disbelief.

And Betrayal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean looked from Sam to Ruby, and back at me. I couldn't think. I couldn't move or talk. I let my emotions run free through me. First I watched Sam exorcize a demon with his _mind_, and it made me terrified of him and angry at the same time. But when I saw _her_ kiss him and _he kissed her back_…I lost it. My heart seemed to fall apart within its chamber. I knew then I couldn't trust him anymore, believe him anymore.

At that moment…I didn't love Sam anymore.

"Dean…Alayna…I can explain," he said quickly, moving past Ruby and walking towards us. Dean stepped towards him and held out a hand, making Sam stop.

"Save your breath, Sam," Dean muttered with a disappointing tone. "Explain it to someone who gives a damn…or somebody who will believe you." He turned back to me, where I was still looking at Sam in disbelief. "Come on, Alayna…let's go."

Subconsciously I nodded. I shook my head slightly at Sam before turning and walking from the warehouse, my mind in a state of shock. I was shaking slightly with anger as I walked with Dean to the Impala. I got in the passenger seat as Dean got in the driver's seat. He cranked the car and let it idle for a moment as he looked at me.

"I'm really sorry, Alayna," he said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't think it would have ever gotten this bad."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He sighed and took his hand away and put the car in drive, heading back to the motel. As the warehouse left my sight, I pulled out my phone and called Bobby.

"Hello?" his voice came over the speaker.

"Bobby," I said, my voice finally cracking. I could feel the tears already pushing their way to my eyes.

"Alayna?" he said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"How far are you from Rockbridge, Indiana?" I asked.

"About an hour," he said. "Why?"

"I…need you to come get me," I finally said quietly.

"How come? What's going on?"

"Bobby…Sam…he…" I sighed as my eyes finally began to fill with tears.

"What did he do?" Bobby asked sharply. "Did he hurt you?"

"Do you want me to tell him?" Dean asked quietly. I looked at him and nodded, handing the phone to Dean. "Hey Bobby, it's Dean…" I listened to the one-sided conversation, letting the tears fall down my cheeks before wiping them away. I had to do this. I couldn't back down. I had to keep my mind on task…I couldn't break down right now.

"Okay…yeah…okay, see you in an hour," Dean said before disconnecting the call and handing my phone back to me.

"Thank you, Dean," I whispered.

He glanced at me and gave me a short sympathetic smile before pulling back into the motel parking lot. I got out and headed to my room, where I began to throw my belongings into my bag. I had just threw my cell phone in when the door to our room opened, Sam standing in the doorway. I didn't say anything, but walked to the door that connected to Dean's room. I entered, Dean sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up when I entered with a strange glance, but when he saw Sam behind me, he glared and stood up beside me.

"Alayna, please talk to me," Sam said pleadingly.

"What do you want?" I snarled. He looked at me slightly taken back.

"I can explain," he said quietly.

"Explain how you broke your promise to me?" I said angrily. "Explain how none of the things you said you would change didn't? You don't have to explain anything-you lied, Sam, plain and simple."

"I tried," he said, hanging his head. "Really…I tried, but-"

"But what, you couldn't stay away from your demon whore long enough?" I snapped.

"It's not like that," Sam retorted, anger in his words. Was he actually _defending her?_ "I told you…this demon blood…I can't control it."

"You would have been able to if you hadn't decided to start drinking demon blood like a damn vampire!" I said, taking a step towards him. "I thought you loved me, that you were really trying to change and control this…this curse. But I guess you were fooling me the entire time."

"I do love you!" he shouted. "I was doing this for you!'

"How in the _hell is basically cheating on me with a damn demon for me?" _I yelled back angrily. Dean stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "You're letting this demon blood take over you and I don't even know who you are half the time! You're not the Sam I fell in love with all those months ago! You're a monster who can't be stopped!"

Sam looked at me, his face draining of all color as my words hit home. Then the next thing I knew I was being slammed into the wall opposite me, Sam's hand outstretched towards me and his eyes having a tint of black.

"Sam, let her go!" Dean yelled angrily.

I was gasping for breath as Sam walked towards me. He ignored Dean and stopped in front of me.

"Sam, let her go right now, damn it!" Dean said, walking towards his brother and trying to move his hand. Sam flicked his wrist and Dean was shoved into the other wall, hitting head first and falling to the ground unconscious. Sam looked back at his brother and shook his head before moving closer to me.

"So you think I'm a monster?" he hissed. I grabbed my throat, not able to breathe as I looked into his eyes. Those weren't Sam's eyes. Sam's eyes always had a tint of love and comfort, no matter what we went through. Now it was if they were cold and lifeless, that hint of black in his hazel eyes pulsing more than ever.

For the first time in my life, I was truly and utterly terrified of him.

Sam loosened the grip on me, but kept me pinned to the wall. "What do you think right now? You're not Sam anymore," I gasped. "I was in love with the old Sam."

"The old Sam was a disgrace," Sam said suddenly. "The old Sam was too concerned about being normal and not enough about this war. The old Sam doesn't exist anymore."

He lowered his hand, freeing me from his powers. I slid down the wall to the floor, stunned and in disbelief. Sam had just used his powers on me and Dean, almost killing me. He knelt down beside me and I curled into a ball, avoiding his gaze. My shoulders began to shake as he placed his hand on me. I looked up at him, his eyes still tinted with black, but more hazel blended in. It was like two personalities were in him. "Why can't you love the new Sam?" he asked softly. I looked up at him sharply, shocked he would even ask me that. "With your help, we can control it…make it easier to survive."

"You're crazy if you think I'm staying here while you're with that damn demon," I whispered angrily. He glared at me, the black coming back into his eyes. I hadn't noticed Dean getting back up until he lunged after his brother, tackling him to ground. I jumped up and moved out of the way, screaming both their names to stop. Dean had Sam pinned to the ground, his own hands around his brother's throat.

"You son of a bitch," Dean snarled. "You've taken this too far Sam!"

"Dean-" Sam gasped out.

"Hell, I don't even know you anymore! How do you expect us to cope with this 'new Sam' if you're not going to act like a damn human being?"

"Dean, you have to understand," Sam grounded out.

"The hell I do!" Dean said angrily. The two managed to get up and start fighting, until Dean raised his fist and knocked Sam out cold. Sam fell to ground, and Dean staggered slightly before looking down at his little brother in disgust. He shook his head and looked at me in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, but inside, I was screaming. "I can't believe he did that," I whispered, looking at the unconscious form of Sam.

"He's changed too much," Dean muttered. "I thought he would know better."

I sighed and shook my head, walking back to my room, Dean following. My phone rang in my bag. I took it out and I looked down at it, Bobby's name on the caller-ID. I flipped the phone open and shakily said, "Hello?"

"I'm in town. Where are you?" Bobby asked.

"What part of town?" I really didn't want Bobby to come and see what happened. I knew that if he did, he would rip into Sam himself.

"Um…some old gas station by the main highway."

"I know where that is," Dean said, listening to the conversation. "I can take you there."

"Bobby, we'll meet you there," I said before disconnecting the call. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bag, only to have Dean offer to take it for me.

"Thanks, Dean, but I've got it," I said quietly.

He nodded and followed me out to the Impala. I threw my bag in the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat as Dean cranked the car, putting it reverse to back up from the parking spot, then putting it in drive. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Sam," he said quietly. "Wish I could do something besides getting you away from him."

"I know," I mumbled. "I just can't but hope that the old Sam is inside him somewhere."

"Hopefully I can talk some sense into him," Dean said. "No offense, but I don't think you should raise this child on your own."

I nodded and laid my hand on my stomach, thinking of my unborn child. I didn't want he or she to grow up without a father, but it seemed as if Sam was giving me no other choice. It was going to be a long six months without him, but somehow I knew I could make it through.

Five minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the old gas station, Bobby's gray SS Monte Carlo sitting to the side. Dean pulled beside it and killed the ignition as I got out. I grabbed my duffel from the back seat and threw it in the trunk of Bobby's car as Dean and Bobby talked about what was going on. I slammed the trunk shut and Dean looked up. He walked up to me and surprisingly gave me a brief hug. "You let me know when my niece or nephew's born, okay?" he said. "Sam may not care…but I thought you were family."

I blinked in shock, now aware that Sam's motives were taking a harder toll on Dean than it was me. I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. Tears filled my eyes again as I hugged Dean again. "It means a lot…coming from you, Dean," I said softly.

"Just let me know, okay?" he said as we broke apart. I nodded and smiled slightly as I got into Bobby's car.

"You sure you can handle Sam, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"I can handle him, Bobby, he's not the problem," Dean said. "It's that bitch, Ruby."

I hung my head as Ruby was mentioned. If Dean didn't kill her, I wouldn't rest until she was dead.

"Take care of yourself, Dean," Bobby said. I looked up and Dean nodded before leaning in to look at me.

"See you around, Alayna," he said.

"Good luck, Dean," I said. "I'll be in touch."

Dean smiled and patted the top of the car as Bobby drove off. I watched in the side mirror as we drove off the Impala get smaller and smaller until it was out of sight.

"How are you holding up?" Bobby asked, glancing over at me.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Not so good, Bobby," I muttered.

"It's gonna be alright," he said encouragingly. "If anybody can help Sam, Dean can."

"I hope so, Bobby," I said softly. "I hope so."

Bobby nodded and silence fell between us. I looked back at the window. Deep in my heart, I still loved Sam, but the day's events left an impact on me as well. I still needed him, but right now he needed some kind of intervention.

I only hoped he would see his wrongdoing before it tore us apart for good.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Well, there you have it...Sam's going insane basically. Hopefully Dean can help him._**

**_I said earlier that Season 4 doesn't happen. Certain things happen, as we see in the next chapter, but apart from that...no Season 4 or 5. It's complete AU..._**

**_Please review!!_**

**_americanidolfreak_**


	9. Poison

Second Chance

Chapter 9-Poison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Simple as that.**

_**This chapter follows in a sense 4.21 When the Levee Breaks, only…well, you'll find out. **_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's changed. That's obvious.

But it seems as if he doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care that I'm more worried about him than before. He doesn't care that I may to fulfill Dad's dying request. He doesn't even care that _Alayna_, the love of his life since Jessica, the one he was intending on marrying, the one who was carrying _their child_ had left, due to this stupid curse he had gave in to.

Five weeks had past since Alayna and I found out what Sam had really been doing behind our backs. Sure, I had been furious and disappointed in the face Sam was using his powers-after all, we had agreed nothing good came from it (except that ESP vision thing once in a while) and Sam said he wouldn't use it. Then Ruby came along.

My hand inched towards the knife she'd gave us-the only thing she'd been useful for. Just the mere thought of that bitch made me want to hunt her down and drive that knife into her damn heart…that was if she even had one. She was the one instigating all of this. I didn't care how much Sam trusted her-she was using him, just a pawn in whatever plan she was devising.

I called Bobby, who had been trying to find a way to help Sam. He suggested a detox of some sort to see if the demon blood would leave his body if he didn't have it anymore. I agreed, and told Sam that Bobby needed our help. We headed to the Salvage Yard we basically grew up at.

"What did you say Bobby needed our help with?" Sam asked again as I turned onto the dirt road that led to Bobby's.

"A demon problem," I said shortly. "That was all he said."

"He didn't give you any more information?" Sam said curiously.

I looked at Sam momentarily. For a moment it was like old times, like the good old-fashioned hunts before. "No," I said, my voice faltering as the Salvage Yard came into view. "Nothing else."

I parked behind Bobby's old car and killed the ignition. I got out, Sam and I walked through the cars to Bobby's home. Bobby was on the porch, cleaning an old two barrel shotgun.

"Hey, Bobby," I said.

"Boys," he said, jerking the gun back to its original form and standing up. "Come on in."

We followed him back into the house, where Bobby set the gun back in the gun case. He walked to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. "You boys want a beer?"

I shook my head, resisting the urge to take up Bobby's offer of alcohol. It could wait. Sam shook his head too and Bobby just shrugged his shoulders and shut the door.

"So, Dean said you had a demon problem?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Bobby said, looking at me. I nodded my head slightly and he looked back at Sam. "I have something in the panic room…wonder if you would help try to figure out what it is."

"Sure," Sam said. I nodded and Bobby motioned for Sam to go ahead of him. Silence fell between the three of us as we headed down the stairs to Bobby's basement.

"So, what's going on with this demon problem?" Sam asked again, walking into the panic room. Bobby and I stopped outside the door as Sam turned around. "Who's involved?"

"You are," Bobby and I said together, shutting the iron door. Bobby locked it before sliding the viewing door open to see Sam trying to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said. "Let me out!"

Bobby looked up at me and then walked towards the steps of the basement. "Listen, Sam," I said, looking at him. "This is for your own good."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Few Hours Later…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bobby…this is the right thing to do…right?"

"If it will save him, yeah," Bobby said, sitting another beer in front of me. It's been a few hours since we locked Sam in the panic room. It was finally quiet in the house, since Sam had been screaming and pleading to be let out since we put him in. Each scream had broke my heart, knowing the pain I was putting my little brother in. Countless times I wanted to go back to the basement and comfort him, tell it would be okay like I used to do when we were little…when he was at least as normal as our lives would allow us to be back then. But I wouldn't. I couldn't. He had to get rid of this curse somehow…I wouldn't let Dad's final words to me win. I had went three years keeping Sam alive…I wouldn't stop trying now.

"He's gotten quiet," Bobby commented. "I'm going to see what's going on."

I nodded, taking a drink of the beer as Bobby went to the door that led to the basement and disappeared behind it. I set the bottle back down on the table and rested my head I my hands, my elbows popped on the table.

"He's out cold," Bobby said. "I think he screamed himself unconscious."

"How long do you think he'll be in there?" I asked tiredly.

"Bobby sighed. "I don't know, Dean," he said. "As long as it takes to make this get out of his system."

I sighed and took another long drink from the bottle as we sat in silence. About an hour later, headlights flashed into the windows of the kitchen. Bobby stood up, and looked out as the vehicle pulled up. "I'll be damned," he muttered before walking out of the kitchen. Not wanted to intrude on Bobby's visitor, who probably was a fellow hunter Bobby knew, I got up and threw away the bottle to my fourth beer and walked to the counter, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and a glass…at least it would help better. I poured me a shot and replaced the lid to the bottle as I head a too familiar voice.

"Hello, Dean."

"I'll be damned," I muttered, saying the same words Bobby had used earlier. I turned and placed my shot back on the table untouched.

"Hello, Alayna."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked at Dean with a sad smiled. When I had first pulled up into Bobby's Salvage Yard and seen the Impala, I had thought about putting my Jeep in reverse and leaving. But then I remembered Bobby saying on the phone that Dean was fed up with Sam and he needed his help. If anybody could help Sam it was hopefully Bobby.

"How have you been?" Dean asked as I sit down across from him at the kitchen table.

"Okay, I guess," I said. "I've been stay at the Roadhouse for a while…but I'm…getting ready to go off the grid for a while, if you can say that."

"How's the baby doing?" he asked. I smiled and placed a hand on my slightly bigger stomach.

"Besides, going through all the symptoms?" I said jokingly. "Healthy as can be."

Dean smiled slightly. "Guess its not a day in the park being pregnant, huh?" he asked.

"Not really," I admitted. I knew he was trying to forget the reason he was here. "I mean, the sickness and cravings I can live with, but not the random mood swings."

"I remember those," Dean said smiling, rubbing the right side of his jaw.

"Don't worry, Dean," I said. "I'm not going to punch you."

"You promise?" he said smiling.

"I'll try, how's that?" I asked.

He laughed softly and got up and hugged me, something that threw me off guard. "God, I've missed you, Alayna," he said tiredly. "I wish things would have worked out differently with this whole ordeal with Sam."

"Me too," I said softly. Dean let me go and grabbed his shot of whiskey and downed it before grabbing the whole bottle and staggering from the room. Well, that explained his random mood change. I sighed sadly, thinking about how much hurt and pain Sam had put Dean through. Sure, I was crushed, but Dean had to be devastated. He basically raised Sam, looked after him his whole life. He even sold his soul for him and even went to hell from him…and this was how he paid him back.

I got up slowly after a few minutes and walked into the living room where Dan sat in the recliner. He had it reclined back, his eyes closed and snoring slightly. Well, it didn't much for him to pass out. To top it all off, the bottle of whiskey was still loosely in his hand. I smiled slightly and gently removed it from his clasp. Despite what happened with Sam, Dean still felt like family to me…just as I did to him.

I took the bottle and walked back to the kitchen, putting it back in Bobby's cabinet. The same time Bobby came from the basement, an envelope in his hand.

"Sam's in your panic room, isn't he?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "I think he's starting to feel the effects of withdrawal," he said. "He screamed himself unconscious earlier…just woke up. He can barely speak now. He heard you…and tried to get me to let him out…but-" he stopped and shook his head.

"I understand, Bobby," I said. "It's for his own good."

"Speaking of Winchesters, where's Dean?" Bobby asked, looking around.

"Passed out in your living room," I responded. "I guess this is taking a hard toll on him, huh?"

"Yeah, it is," Bobby said. "Those two have been almost inseparable for the past few years, and then Sam does this…I think Dean has been wondering if that yellow-eyed bastard hadn't been right about bringing him back.

I looked up sharply. "What?" I asked.

Bobby sighed. "Before Dean killed him, Yellow Eyes asked Dean if was sure that what he brought back was the really Sam."

"Poor Dean," I mumbled. "I guess all of this triggered Sam's abilities?"

"We think so," Bobby said. A few moments silence past between us before he spoke up again. "When Sam heard you…he asked me if he could see you."

I felt the color drain from my face. "What…what did you tell him?" I asked shakily. I wasn't ready to see Sam…not yet…not after what happened the last time we were together.

"I told him he could see you after we got him better," Bobby said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Bobby," I said. "I…don't think I could face him right yet."

"I didn't think you could," he said. "Not after he tried to kill you." I nodded and looked down.

"What did…he say…when you told him no?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"He…surprisingly enough…took it well," Bobby said. "Then he oddly asked me for a piece of paper and a pen," he indicated to the envelope, "and wanted you to have this. He also wanted me to tell you…he was sorry."

I shakily took the envelope from Bobby and sat down at the table. I opened the envelope finding the letter, and surprisingly, a small ring. I picked up the small band and looked at it. It was silver, with small diamonds surrounding a slightly larger carat in the middle. Tearing my gaze from the ring, I placed it on the table and unfolded the letter, finding Sam's messy scrawl filling the entire page.

_Alayna,_

_First of all before you decide to destroy this letter, I want you to know how truly sorry I am for the pain I've caused you. I know you'll never forgive me for the last time we saw each other, but I want you to know I wish it never happened. I think about that day…what would have happened if Dean hadn't stopped me…and it scared me. It scared me to know I came close to not only almost killing you and Dean, but our child as well. It scared me that I can't control myself anymore, and its taking every ounce of me not to beg my brother to fulfill our father's dying wish and kill me._

_I won't lie to you anymore, Alayna. This curse has taken over me. I feel like I'm trapped within my own skin, my own mind. I want so damn bad to stop this mess with Ruby, but the demon blood inside me won't allow me to do so. I wish I would tell Dean and Bobby it's useless, but part of me wants to believe this will work, even though I know I won't._

_When I first started this, I thought I was doing this to make our lives better. I thought if I got strong enough to kill Lillith, our lives would settle down enough to raise our child and start living normal. However, it seems as if I made our lives a bit difficult, and I ruined our relationship doing so. For that, I do apologize. Never doubt that I didn't love you, Alayna. I did, and I still do. Bobby says its best not to see you right now, which maybe…he's right. I just wanted to know you were okay._

_I don't know when this ordeal with Lillith will be over, or if I'll ever be the Sam you fell in love with all those months ago, but I hope you'll one day forgive me. I would like to be there when our baby is born, but…_

_I hope you're still reading this to the end, and part of me hopes you still love me as much as I love you. _

_Sam_

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I finished the letter. I wanted so bad to run down to the basement and free Sam myself, hug him, forgive him and tell him it would be okay. But I couldn't. He admitted it in the letter, this curse had consumed him and turned him into another person. I couldn't live in a relationship like that, no matter how much I did still love him.

All I could do was hope Sam would find a way from this curse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One day. Three days. Five days.

One week.

I weakly opened my eyes on day eight. _Eight _days I had been in Bobby's Panic Room, I could really feel the withdrawal from Ruby's blood. My veins begged for it, but I was trying to tell my mind no. Deep inside me I argued with myself that Dean and Bobby were doing the right thing, that I was slowly killing myself. But the truth was that my veins were dying without it. So either way…I _was_ killing myself.

Shakily, I got off the army cot and staggered to the tabled and poured a glass of water and downed it before moving to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was matted and messed up due to the lack of care. A week old fuzz covered my face. There were bags under my bloodshot eyes and a bruise on my left cheek after I had collapsed suddenly to the floor days before.

"Sammy."

I turned and looked at the door, where Dean stood in front of the small sliding door. Not sure is it was another one of my hallucinations or if Dean was really standing there. Then I realized he'd called me "Sammy." He hadn't called me that in a long time…

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Weak," I said quietly.

"I guess that means you're getting the…" he trailed off and cleared his throat. "Anyway, figured I'd bring you this." he pushed a change of clothes and a razor through the hole to me.

"Thanks, Dean," I mumbled. "And…I'm…sorry. Really, I…I wish I could stop this."

"We'll get you through this, Sam," Dean said. "I promise."

I nodded and looked away from my brother. "Is…Alayna…is she still here?" I asked.

Dean shook his head. "She left the day after she arrived. I'm sorry, Sammy."

I sighed and nodded, turning away from the door, Dean closing it as I did so. I listened to his footsteps go upstairs before I walked back to the bed and sat down. Finally I buried my face in my hands.

There was no way I could through this. At least…not with my mind still in tact.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dean…this isn't working."

I looked up at Bobby, surprised. "What do you mean?" I asked. "It seems as if its working."

"Yeah, but…what if this curse…what if the withdrawal actual kills him?" Bobby asked. "We think we're saving him, but in truth…we're actually killings him?"

"Then at least he'll die human," I muttered, taking a swig of the whiskey bottle. Beer wouldn't do anything for me, but whiskey could.

"Damn it, Dean, listen to me!" Bobby said angrily, grabbing the bottle from me and pouring it down the drain.

"Hey!" I said, standing up. "What did you do that for?"

"Because, you damn idgit, you're letting the whiskey talk for you and not giving a damn if the last bit of your family dies!" Bobby said. "Now you're brother is going to die if we don't-"

"Don't what, let him have his way and find that bitch?" I retorted angrily. "Bobby, I'm not letting Sam go find her and drink her blood like a damn vampire! I won't let him become that monster Yellow Eyes put in him!" I wiped the tears the leaked from my eyelids. "He's the only family I have left, Bobby," I said. "I can't loose him."

Bobby sighed and was getting ready to retort when Sam began yelling.

"Guys! Help!"

Me and Bobby looked at each other before rushing down the stairs to the Panic Room. Forgetting about the sliding door, I yanked on the lock of the iron door and opened it, seeking my brother. Sam lay in the floor, his arms outstretched eyes closed in pain and screaming. His veins in his face and wrists were slowly turning black.

"Sam!" I yelled, rushing to him. I knelt down above him and tried to sit him up, but it was as if an invisible force had him pinned to the ground. "Sammy, what's happening?"

Then suddenly, it was if the bond let go. Sam's eyes snapped open and I saw more black in them than before, almost taking over the hazel color of his eyes. Before I could do anything, Sam's hand was around my throat.

"Sam…what…" I gasped before I found myself against the wall.

"I told you it was useless, Dean," he hissed before pulling me slightly towards him. Then without warning, he pushed my head back against the wall. As my head connected to the iron, my eyes went blurry before going black, and I remembered no more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yikes, Sam's going Darth Winchester!!**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Americanidolfreak **_


	10. What I've Done

Second Chance

Chapter 10-What I've Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke, the WB, and the CW.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is why you've changed your M.O.? You don't think Dean will find you in a honeymoon suite?"

"Ruby, he doesn't understand," I said, pacing back and forth. "He thinks he can detox me of it…"

"It'll kill you," she said. I looked at her oddly. Of course I thought that was the case when I was in the panic room, but I didn't _know _it was a fact. "Without it…it'll kill you."

"And you didn't tell me?" I said sharply. I could feel her blood pulsing through me. "You don't think you could have mentioned this to me?"

"Hey, you made this decision," Ruby said defensively. "You had a chance not to get involved."

"Because in the beginning I thought I was doing this for a better future!" I snarled. "_You _said it would help everybody in the long run!"

"You are-" Ruby said, backing away from me.

"All this has done is caused the people around me pain," I hissed, walking towards her. "My brother doesn't trust me, thinks I have taken everything he's done for granted. Because of you the only woman I have truly loved in a long time has left my life, carrying my child. I almost killed her because of this damn curse, and you decide to _now_ tell me that I'm going to die if I don't keep it within me? What were you hoping, I'd kill Lillith and become your demon bitch?"

"You'll only die if you don't kill Lillith!" Ruby said, still backing from me.

"So I have a choice of dying or becoming a _demon_?" I basically yelled.

"You made this decision, Sam!" Ruby snarled. "You and you alone!"

"But you knew and didn't tell me! You used me!"

"I used you?" she retorted. "Who's been surviving off my blood?"

I advanced towards her and she tried to run, only at the same time the door burst open revealing Dean. Ruby took this moment of distraction to try and run, but I lunged toward her, grabbing her arms behind her back as Dean drove her own knife into her stomach.

"I'll see you in hell," I snarled as she gasped, her skull and skeleton lighting up as the knife penetrated through her, sending her soul back to hell. Dean extracted the knife and I released the body, letting it fall to the floor.

I looked down at what used to Ruby, then up at my brother. Dean looked at me and nodded. "We can check that off the 'Demons to Kill' list," he said.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. He looked at me oddly. "For everything. Not listening to you, for making you think I wasn't trustworthy. I'm sorry for hurting you and Alayna…I'm sorry."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Simultaneously, we briefly hugged. "Come on," he said, looking behind him at Ruby's body. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket, pulling it on before shutting the door. We got back to the Impala and headed onto the interstate. "How much did you hear back there?" I finally asked.

Dean glanced at me. "You were telling her all she's been responsible for…me not believing you…Alayna leaving…"

"God, Alayna…" I mumbled, putting my head in my hands. "The things I put her through…I almost _killed _her."

"You couldn't control yourself, Sam," Dean said. "It was that bitch Ruby's fault."

"Still…I have to see you…I have to make she's okay," I said.

"That may be harder than it looks," Dean said. I looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone off the grid," Dean said. "Only Bobby and Ellen know where she is…and they're not talking. I…tried to get them to tell me. I thought if we can find Lillith, send her evil ass back to hell, that you two could work things out."

"It'll be too late," I said softly.

"What's that supposed to-"

"You heard Ruby, Dean," I said. "Either I die from the blood poisoning, or I kill Lillith and become a demon."

"Sam, demon's lie," Dean said. "Ruby could be lying to you."

"She wasn't," I said quickly. "I could tell…she was afraid of me when she told me. She knew it would piss me off enough to get me to kill her."

"Sam," Dean started, but I cut him off.

"So, we'll go after Lillith," I said finally. "I'll use this curse for something good, then after she's dead-" I paused and sighed heavily. "You'll have to do it. You'll have to fulfill Dad's final request."

"No," Dean said, pulling off the side of the road and killing the ignition. I looked at him as he turned to me. "Sam, we'll find a way out of this. I'm not killing you. Screw what Dad said…I'll find a different alternate."

I shook my head. "There is no alternate," I said quietly, hanging my head. "I've made myself like this…and now…I'll pay the consequences."

"Sam, don't talk like this," Dean said. "We'll get you out of this."

"Dean, no," I said, shaking my head.

Dean looked at me with wide eyes. "Do you want to become evil?" he said disbelievingly.

"No, I don't," I said. "But you have to promise me that…you'll kill me."

"Sam-"

"_Promise me, Dean._"

Dean gave me a hard look, before starting the car again. "No," he said finally. "I can't make that promise, Sam."

I sighed as he put the car in drive and got back onto the road. I pulled my cell phone out and went to my contacts, finding Alayna's number and hitting call. I let it ring until it went to her voicemail. I fell silent as I heard her message and disconnected the call. I sighed and looked at the picture of the three of us on my background. It was months before all this started, when our life was as normal as it could get for us.

"You miss her, don't you?"

I looked up and glanced at Dean, who was glancing at me and at the road. "Yeah, I do," I said quietly. I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. "I guess I've screwed this one up pretty bad, huh?"

"Just a little," Dean admitted. "But we'll stop this whole thing…we'll stop this war, send Lillith back to hell…and get you two back together before this baby is born."

"I wish it could be that simple," I muttered, looking out the passenger door window.

Dean sighed. "Damn it, Sam," he started, but his phone began to ring. I looked at him as he struggled to get it out of his back pocket. Finally pulling the devise out after a few curse words, he flipped it open and stuck it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Dean?" Bobby's voice echoed through the car and Dean yanked the phone from his ear. Apparently he hit the speakerphone button again. "Did you find Sam?"

"I'm here, Bobby," I said before Dean could take the speakerphone off.

"Ruby's dead," Dean said. "Turns out she wasn't as trustworthy as Sam thought."

I ignored Dean's comment as Bobby spoke up. "Well, good news aside, you may find this good and bad."

"What?" Dean and I said at the same time.

"Lillith. I know where she it."

Dean looked at me before pulling off the side of the road again. "Where?" he said.

"Oddly enough, the place not too far from where you were buried," Bobby said. "Pontiac, Illinois."

"Great, we'll head that way," I said quickly. Dean gave me a sharp look.

"I'm heading that way too, but how in the hell are you going to kill her?" Bobby asked.

I closed my eyes momentarily. "I know how," I said finally.

"You're not going to do anything drastic, are you?" Bobby said. I could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"I can't make that promise," I said quietly, quoting Dean earlier. Dean groaned and ran his hand over his face in aggravation.

Bobby sighed. "See you idgits in Pontiac," he said, before disconnecting the call. Dean snapped his phone closed and looked at me in annoyance.

"You're not doing this, Sam," he said forcefully.

"Do you have a better idea?" I snapped.

"We have the knife!"

"Yeah, and how do you suppose we use it, sneak up behind her and slit her throat?" I said angrily. "Lillith is smarter than that, she'll never expect that I'm powerful enough to do this!"

"Sam, I'm not killing you, damn it!" Dean shouted, his eyes pleading. "I won't."

"You're going to have to," I said softly. "Please Dean, I don't want to become one of them…but if it kills Lillith…if it keeps up safer a little longer…it'll be worth it."

Dean sighed angrily and didn't respond. Instead he cranked the Impala and turned the car around, heading for Pontiac, Illinois.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I figured it out."

I looked back at my brother and lowered the flashlight, Bobby doing the same. We'd found Lillith's hideout, which had been her host's home before the demon had taken over. I began to fill a strange sense of déjà vu, thinking back to when we'd been searching for Lillith the night Dean was sent to hell. We had taken out her "army"-or the demons she had around town waiting for us. Now the only one left was Lillith.

"What did you figure out?" Bobby said.

"I know a away to kill Lillith with the knife and keep Sam alive!"

"How?" I said monotonously, knowing already that it wouldn't work.

"Well, you can use your powers to trap Lillith, right?" Dean said. I nodded, not seeing where Dean was going with this. "Well, you can trap her, and then I can come in and stab her with the knife! That way, you _use_ your powers to _kill_ Lillith, and you stay human!"

I looked at my brother with a painful expression. I wanted to point out his major flaw…that _I_ had to kill Lillith _with_ my powers, not just use them, but I couldn't. Instead I subconsciously nodded. "Okay," I said forcefully. "We'll try it."

Dean face relaxed and seemed relieved as he took lead going into the house. I couldn't let Dean try. For one final time, I had to disobey Dean's order…to save him.

We snuck into the house without any trouble. Splitting up, we each took a floor; Bobby the second, me the first, and Dean the basement. Once scouting the area and finding nobody in the house, we met up in the living room.

"No one," Bobby said, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, nobody in the basement either," Dean said.

"Like I expected her to hang around knowing we were after her," I said.

"You see…that's where you're wrong," said a snide voice behind us. Together we turned, seeing Lillith. She smirked and before I could do anything, Dean and Bobby were on opposite walls. "Hello, Sam…long time…no see."

She wasn't in the little child's body, or Ruby's old body, but in a woman's slender, long body, strawberry blonde hair with bright white eyes.

"You're not escaping this time," I said. She laughed and took a step towards me.

"Really?" she said sadistically. "I'd like to see you try."

I smirked and raised my hand, feeling the powers within me begin to take over my body. Lillith's eyes widened when I pushed her back to the wall, releasing Dean and Bobby.

"No," she gasped. "It can't be!"

"Sam, give me the knife," Dean said. "Let me finish her off."

"No," I said, my powers now in full speed. Lillith began to scream as my powers gripped her soul, torturing it within her.

"Damn it, Sam, we had a deal!" Dean yelled.

"It has to be this way," I said, blocking out anything Dean said afterwards. My powers were enveloping my veins with its poison as I pushed them farther, ripping Lillith's soul from the host's body. With a final ear-shattering scream, the smoke disguising her true form pouring from her mouth and through the floor, well on its way back to hell.

My powers didn't stop there. I felt the demon inside me…my personal demon Azazel placed in me all those years ago begin to take over. I struggled within myself as I shakily grabbed Ruby's knife and held it out to Dean.

"Do it…Dean…" I gasped. "I can't keep it at bay much longer…destroy it…before it destroys everything."

Dean took the knife, tears in his eyes. I lost the battle within me, and my inner demon finally took over.

I knew no more of the old Sam Winchester.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I took the knife from Sam reluctantly, knowing I had no alternate. I looked at Bobby, who was in awe that Lillith was dead, but pain filled his own eyes as Sam handed me the knife.

"Do it Dean," Sam said weakly, falling to his knees in front of me. More tears spilled down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I couldn't slice my own brother's throat. The more Sam pleaded, the more I thought about it. We'd always killed the demon by the throat, which left the host dead. But…

Sam yelled in anguish, and it snapped my mind to the present. Sam's body arched upward and his eyes went completely black. Without thinking anymore, I drove the knife into Sam's stomach.

Sam screamed again, ripping at my heart. "I'm sorry, Sammy," I said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

The inner demon of Sam's…the demon that Azazel put in my baby brother…the inner demon Ruby had manipulated into make it take over Sam's mind flashed like lightning through his body. The knife fulfilled its purposed. The bronze blade canceled out the demon within, leaving Sam leaning heavily on me.

Breathing deeply, I gently as I could pulled the knife from Sam's body and dropped it to the floor. Gathering my baby brother into my arms. I finally broke. "I'm so sorry, Sam," I sobbed softly. "I'm sorry."

Bobby knelt down beside me and I gently laid Sam on the floor. The wound in his stomach began to seep blood and I noticed something. The more I stared, the more I saw it.

Slowly and very shallow, not very visible, Sam's chest was moving.

"Sammy?" I choked. Bobby looked from me to Sam in disbelief. I grabbed his wrist and searched for a pulse. It was there, but very weak.

"Bobby…call an ambulance, quick!" I said. "He's alive!"

Not asking any questions, Bobby ran out of the room and found a phone. Blocking out Bobby's plea for help, I began to put pressure on the wound.

"Hold on, Sammy," I breathed. "You're not dying on us now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Le gasp! Sam is still alive!! What will happen next? Find out when I get the next chapter typed up!!**_

_**Okay, I'm aware that in season 4 Lillith caused the apocalypse. However, my fic doesn't follow season 4 entirely, so no apocalypse in my story. No Lucifer, no Dean not trusting Sam, no vessel drama…any of that.**_

_**Thought I would clear that up.**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	11. Starts With Goodbye

Second Chance

Chapter 11

Starts With Goodbye

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night I left Bobby's, I had went back to the Roadhouse, Sam's letter and the ring with me. Dean had been awake before I left, and had (or had tried to) explain that Sam had bought the ring the day before I had been injured months ago, and had been intended to marry me before Ruby had interfered. Instead of wearing the ring on my finger, I had put it on the silver chain that carried my charm my mother gave me.

Ellen and Jo had been surprised when I showed up alone after Sam and I slip up. It didn't help that I hadn't told neither of them I was at the time 3 and a half months pregnant with his child either. Ellen had been furious, and gave me a lecture on how I was to wait and be married, and went as far as threatening to hunt down Sam herself and do more than give him a lecture. I had pleaded with her not to do anything or say anything to Sam, but let me deal with this myself. Jo had been put out at first that I didn't tell her about the baby, but soon forgot about it and had began (to much of my dismay) to plan for the baby's arrival, and had even been helping me to think of names. But once I told her that I already been thinking of names, she stopped.

Since I could no longer hunt (mainly because everybody had told me not to), I had decided to go into "hiding" as Ellen like to put it. I had considered going back to my hometown of Memphis, but concluded that I would easily be found by anybody. I did find a little town near the Tennessee line in Virginia that I was sure nobody would find me. Jo was going to help her mother at the Roadhouse until August, a month before I was due, then come out and stay with me. I had said I could have managed, but Ellen insisted for my safety and went on to say the closer the day got for the baby to be born would be difficult, and that I would need all the help I could get. Finally, I agreed.

The day came that I would be heading almost back home. It had been a few days since I left Bobby's, and Sam's letter was safely kept in the glove compartment of my Jeep. I said a goodbye to Ellen and Jo, and headed for the interstate. A few hours later, my cell phone began to blare _Devil Went Down the Georgia; _Bobby's ringtone. I looked at the time on my Jeep's radio as I grabbed my phone: 11:55 P.M. Concerned, I flipped it open and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Alayna, thank God I got a hold of you," Bobby said. I could hear the tiredness and worry in his voice and I grew concerned.

"Bobby, are you okay?" I said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Bobby said. "Listen, now far are you from Pontiac, Illinois?"

"Well, I'd have to back track a couple of hours," I said confused. Bobby knew I couldn't work a case. "What's going on?"

"It's Sam, Alayna," Bobby said. "He killed Lillith."

I gasped and almost dropped the phone. Shakily, I pulled off the exit I was at and parked my Jeep on the side of the road. "Lillith's dead?" I said shocked. "What…what about Sam and Dean…are they okay?"

"Dean's fine, he's sitting right here," Bobby said. "But Sam…that's why you need to get here. I'll fill you in on the details later."

"I'm on my way," I said, and I disconnected the call. I turned around and headed back the opposite way I'd been traveling, back to Pontiac, Illinois.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three hours later I pulled up I the parking lot of the hospital, seeing Dean's Impala near the emergency room entrance. I pulled beside it, and rushed into the building. I asked where the operating waiting room was almost positive I'd find Dean and Bobby there. The nurse directed me to third floor and I headed to the lobby, where I saw bobby waiting for an elevator, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Bobby," I called, walking towards him. He turned and gave me a tired smile.

"You make it," he said.

"How's Sam?" I asked as the elevator open. Bobby sighed as we got in.

"Not so good," he admitted, pushing the "2" button.

"What happened?" I asked, afraid of the answer I would get.

"Well, a few days after you left…Sam busted out," Bobby said. "Then Dean found him with Ruby-I'll let him tell you about that…come to think of it, I don't even know the whole story to that-anyway, I found out Lillith was here in this town. We came after her and Sam used his powers to kill her."

"What about the demon blood?" I ventured as we got out of the elevator.

Bobby stopped and looked at me. "It consumed him basically. Turned him completely. Sam…he tried to hold it off, but where he killed Lillith with it…it took over. Before it did, he handed Ruby's knife to Dean and told Dean to kill him."

My eyes closed momentarily, my emotions getting the best of me as tears formed in my eyes. "What did Dean do?" I asked softly. "Obviously he didn't kill him."

"Sam couldn't hold it off anymore, and the curse took over him," Bobby continued heavily. "Dean…he stabbed Sam in the stomach, and it vaporized the curse…but left Sam weak." He looked at his watch. "He's been in surgery for three hours, and no word on how it's went at all."

"Poor Dean…and Sam…" I said softly, wiping my eyes. "But this whole thing is over now…right?"

"As far as we know-"

"It is over for the demon war," a rough voice said, making both me and Bobby jump. I turned, seeing Castiel. Bobby muttered something about taking Dean the cup of coffee, leaving me alone with Dean's guardian angel.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be telling Dean?"

"Dean already knows," Castiel said. "However, I have been sent to you."

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Because you hold the future to Sam's well being," the angel responded. Seeing my confused look, he continued. "Sam will survive, but at a great cost. When he wakes up, he will have no recollection of anything in the past year. He will only know Lillith is dead and that's it. Besides that, he will remember going to hell, but nothing of the previous summer.

"He won't remember me?" I asked shocked, placing a hand on my stomach.

"No," Castiel said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked bitterly. I really was beginning to hate this angel, all he could do was bring bad news. "Does Dean know all of this?"

"No, he does not."

"Then why aren't you telling _him_?" I asked angrily. "You're his angel, not mine. He's Sam's brother, I'm just-"

"You're a big part of Sam's future, but if he sees you before he can fully remember you, it may ruin everything."

"So I have to leave?" I snarled.

"Not immediately," Castiel said. "You may stay until Sam awakens, then you must leave."

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to calm down, running a hand over my face. When I opened my eyes, I was alone, and Castiel had left. "Damn angel," I muttered as I walked to the waiting room.

Dean sat on the couch, looking spaced out with the cup of coffee in his hands. Bobby sat in the chair to the side, looking at the floor. Dean shook his head slightly as I entered and he gave me a tired smile as Bobby had earlier.

"How are you holding up?" I asked softly, walking to sit beside him. He sighed and put the cup of coffee on the table.

"I'd be better if they would let us know how he was doing," he said tiredly. "I think I know how Sam felt when you were hurt."

"Bobby told me what happened," I repsonded, looking at him. He nodded and looked down at the floor. "What about…Ruby?"

"She's dead," he stated shortly. "Turns out she was making sure that Sam used his powers enough to where there was no escape."

"That bitch," I said angrily. Dean looked at me shocked. "What?"

"I've never head you call somebody a bitch before," he muttered surprised. "Thought you were strongly against that word, as you let me know a few times."

"Well, she is," I said. Dean snorted with laughter.

"I guess I can agree," he said smiling slightly. He looked at his cell phone clock, and I looked at mine; 3:30 A.M.

"Dean Campbell?"

I looked at Dean strangely before he stood up. A doctor stood in the doorway, his scrubs slightly pink with blood. I let out a shaky sigh as Bobby and I stood up.

"How's Sam doing?" Dean asked.

"He's stable at the moment," the doctor said. "We nearly lost him a few time, but we managed to take care of the wound and we think he'll make a full recovery. However, it seems as if your brother also has some head trauma, and we have him in a medical induced coma until we can figure out what is going on."

"Why can't you do it now?" Dean aked shakily. "The longer you wait the worse he can get, right?"

"As much as we wish we could, we can't," the doctor said regrettably.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked angrily.

"Dean, calm down," Bobby said, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Mr. Campbell, your brother went into cardiac arrest two times in the past three hours and then respiratory arrest soon after," the doctor said. "While we may have saved your brother's life by fixing his wound, he is very weak…too weak to do further tests on him. Give us 24 hours at least-36 max- to get him completely out of the woods before we pull him from this coma."

Dean nodded, his shoulders shaking. The doctor sighed and placed a hand on Dean's other shoulder. "I haven't lost a patient before, son," he said. "I'm not going to start with your brother. I'll get him through this."

"Thank you," Dean said, and the doctor left. He sighed and walked back to the couch. Before he could sit, however, the doctor appeared again. "I just received information your brother is in Intensive Care. However, I can only permit two people at a time to visit." He looked from Dean, to me, then to Bobby."

I looked at the other two hunters. "You go ahead," I said. "I have to do something first."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked in concern."

"Alayna, you go ahead," Bobby said. "Sam's more important to you than I am."

"No, really…I'll go alone…after you," I said. Dean and Bobby looked at each other before following the doctor back. I looked around the waiting room, finding a small stationary kit in a drawer. Sighing, I sat down and wrote a quick, yet short letter. I fumbled with the clasp of my necklace and took the ring off the chain, and place it in the envelope before placing the necklace around my neck. I put the letter in the same envelop and sealed it, the same time the door opened to the ICU.

Dean was white as a ghost, and Bobby was no better. Concerned, I stood up, hiding the letter in my jacket. "What's wrong?" I asked suddenly. Dean opened his mouth to speak but couldn't.

"It may be a little while before you see Sam," Bobby said regrettably.

"What happened?" I asked, my heart beating faster. "Is Sam alright?"

"He's fine," Dean finally said. "It…it was like he snapped out of it…like I did when I almost died."

"Sam's awake?" I said shocked. "But…I thought-"

"The doctor is as confused as we are," Bobby said. "Sam's physically okay."

I knew what Dean was going to say before he said it, and for once, I was glad Castiel had warned me. "Sam's fine, but…" Dean paused and looked at me sympathetically. "Sam doesn't remember anything. He remembers me going to hell, and Lillith being killed but nothing in between."

"Nothing about me," I whispered, my voice not able to rise any farther. Dean shook his head and timidly put a hand on my shoulder. "Alayna, I know it's hard…but you don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do," I blurted out, tears forming in my eyes again. "I have to leave…I was told to leave."

"By who?" Dean asked, looking at me.

"Your damn angel," I said angrily, wiping my eyes.

"Castiel?" Dean said confused, taking his hand from my shoulder.

I nodded. "He warned me…before I came in here…he said I'm a big part of Sam's future, but…if he sees me before he remembers me, it'll never work out…I didn't understand."

"He's starting to get good at confusing people," Dean muttered. He shook his head and looked at me sadly. "I guess you're leaving again?"

"It doesn't seem as I have another choice," I said glumly. I sighed and looked down at the floor. I looked up and Bobby was turned from us looking out the window. I shakily reached into my jacket and took the envelope out, then handed it to Dean. He took it, and looked at my with a confused expression on his face.

"What's this?" he asked.

"When Sam…remembers again," I said quietly. "Give him that. I'm sure he'll understand."

Dean nodded and sighed before giving me a one-armed hug. "Take care of yourself, Alayna," he said. "And don't worry about Sammy…I'll have him normal in no time…or as normal as we can get."

I nodded and smiled sadly before saying a final goodbye to the two hunters. I made my way down the hall to the lobby where they elevators were. I got to the first floor and headed out to my Jeep. As I got in, I finally let the tears I'd been holding back fall as I finally broke.

It always seemed to start with goodbye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Okay, guys, I'm trying to get this out as quick as I can. My spring break starts tomorrow and I have NO internet back home!! I'll edit the rest of the chapters and have them up by tomorrow evening before I leave!!**_

_**As always, please review!!!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	12. You Found Me

Second Chance

Chapter 12

You Found Me

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Supernatural, okay? Stop reminding me! *tears***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean's POV

One Month Later (June)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If Lillith wasn't already dead, I would have slowly tortured the bitch. Same goes for Azazel.

And Ruby.

However, it had been a month since Sam killed Lillith, and momentarily turned himself into full-on demon-boy before I stabbed him. A month since I feared he was dead and there would be no way to bring him back.

Instead, he was alive and healthy as an ox, thanks to Castiel. Only bad thing about it was he had no memory of the past year. No memories of me returning from hell. No memories of killing Ruby. No memories of Alayna. No memories that in three months he'd be a father.

I had found out a few hours after Sam had been "miraculously healed" that Castiel had a hand in that "miracle." I was glad Cas pulled me from hell and that he'd helped my brother-but he was more of an annoyance than any supernatural creature I'd ever came across sometimes.

For the past month I had been trying to help Sam get his memory back with the help of Bobby and Ellen, who I hadn't seen since the devil's gate had been opened. She knew Sam's condition and suggested some of the things he and Alayna had done to help. I took Ellen's advice, and Sam seemed to remember some of the times at the Roadhouse. Bobby suggested going to the town where he saved Alayna from the shapeshifter. I thought about it and finally agreed.

Little did I know at the time, Clarkson, Missouri was a supernatural magnet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Though I was starting to remember bits and pieces of my "lost year" as Dean put it, I felt as if I would never be complete. I'd been telling Dean when I would have a flashback, but had been keeping a big part from him. I hadn't told him about the woman that had began to invade my mind, my thoughts. I felt like I had been a big part of her life, and she had been mine. I wanted to tell Dean, but something told me it wasn't a bright idea. I didn't know her name, and I only seen her in a motel room with Dean and I where she was heavily injured, and a memory at the Roadhouse.

All I knew was she was beautiful.

The door to our motel room opened, and I looked up to see Dean enter with a bag from a fast food joint in hand. "Remember anything yet?" Dean asked.

"Just this room," I said, leaving out the part with the strange woman. "I stayed here."

"First case you took…after I was gone," Dean said quietly, throwing a burger wrapped in wax paper at me. "According to Bobby, anyway."

I thought about if for a moment, and closed my eyes. I saw the woman, in an old warehouse, and saw other bodies as well.

"A shapeshifter," I said, remembering. Dean looked at me sharply. "I rescued someone…a hunter."

"Yeah, you did," Dean said. "Do…do remember anything else? The hunter's name?"

"No," I responded. Dean sighed.

"Sorry, Sammy," he said. "Wish you could remember."

"So do I," I said dejectedly. We ate in silence, Dean flipping through the cable television before finding some cheesy horror movie on and falling asleep. I pulled my laptop out and play around on the free wireless internet before shutting the computer down. I looked at Dean peacefully sleeping, something I noticed he hadn't been doing a lot of lately. Quietly, I pulled the keys to the Impala from his discarded jacket and left the room. Maybe if I could find the warehouse from my memories, I could remember more about this mystery woman.

I found an old warehouse not far from the motel, and somehow I knew this was the one. I pulled the Impala up behind the building out of sight of the road, and grabbed an assortment of weapons, putting them in my bag as a precaution. Finally, I grabbed my .45 and a flashlight and entered the building.

Old chains hung from the ceiling and busted boxes, remains of mirrors, and other items lay as debris through the building. I closed my eyes, and I saw the woman again, hanging from the chains off the wall. I saw myself gently releasing her and carrying her out of the building saying, "You're safe now."

I opened my eyes and shook my head. Now I had a full memory, but I still didn't know her name. I cursed under my breath, figuring I couldn't get any more information here. I was getting ready to turn around and leave when I began to feel the eerie feeling I was being watch. I looked around me, my hand reaching for my gun. Then quickly I turned around, and jumped.

A figure stood in front of me, his whole body and face tattooed. Before I could shoot or do anything, his fingers lit up with a blue flaming light and touched my forehead, and my whole world went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My eyes snapped open from my quick nap. I yawned and stretched, and looked at the still-on television. Some infomercial was on as I hit the power button on the remote. Standing, I looked over at Sam's bed, surprised to see it empty and looking as if it hadn't been slept in. I looked down at my watch and groaned in annoyance.

4:25 A.M.

"Sam?" I called out to the obviously empty room. I walked to the bathroom where the light was off and the door open. Feeling slightly panicked, I grabbed my jacket and threw it on, then went to grab my keys. When I felt nothing but the lining of the pocket touch my fingers, I swore under my breath.

"Damn it, Sam," I said, reaching for my cell phone and speed dialing his number. It rang a few times before going to his voicemail. I disconnected the call and ran a hand down my face before calling Bobby.

"Hello?" came the sleepy reply.

"Bobby, it's Dean," I said, looking out the window, not surprised to see my beloved car missing.

"Dean? What's going on? Have you looked at the time?"

"Sam's gone," I said shakily. "Took my car, not answering his phone, and I don't know where he is."

"What?" Bobby said, his voice still rough from lack of sleep. "Damn it, Dean, why weren't you watching him?"

"I was asleep!" I said defensively. "I thought he was asleep too!"

"Okay, calm down, calm down!" Bobby said. "Try to activate the GPS in his phone. I'm about a day's drive away…I'll try to get there as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Bobby," I said shakily, grabbing Sam's discarded laptop and turning it on.

"Just try to find your idiot brother," he said gruffly before disconnecting the call. I closed mine and threw the phone and my jacket on the bed, hoping I would find a way to get to him soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up slowly, not knowing if the creature was still around. After a few minutes I noticed that I wasn't on the hard floor of the warehouse…I was too comfortable. My eyes snapped opened and I looked around. I was in a bed in a nice bedroom. A queen canopy bed, office desk in the corner, and a bay window in the other met my eye. And I wasn't alone in bed. A beautiful woman, medium length light brown hair, slender, and bright brown eyes stared up at me.

The mystery woman from my memories.

"Sam?" she asked softly, leaning up and looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," I said. "Just…a nightmare."

"Another?" she asked.

"Another?" I repeated, looking at her strangely.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine," I said, getting out of bed. "Just need some air."

"At 6:30 in the morning?" she said, looking at the clock.

"Well…maybe a glass of water," I mumbled before getting out of bed. I slowly walked down the hall, looking at each door. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, surprised at the house. It was large from what I could see, and I couldn't help but wonder how in the hell was I living like this. I walked into the kitchen, where the table alone held six people. What was going on?

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet (after finding the right one), and filled it up, then took a large gulp. I looked around at the large kitchen, wondering if we actually at the table or if we filled every seat. Carrying the glass with me, I walked to the living room. Pictures where everywhere; me and the mystery woman together, some with Dean and another woman. I moved closer to that particular picture and seemed to know the woman. Then more I thought about it, I knew; Lisa, the one from Dean's past. We'd saved her son, Ben…the one who resembled Dean too much for his own good. I smiled; it seemed as if Dean had finally settled down.

"Sam?"

I looked around, seeing her again. She'd thrown on a knee-length robe on and was still looking at me in concern. I smiled slightly and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"I guess…for acting so weird," I said slowly.

"I was just concerned," she responded. "It was if you couldn't remember anything again."

"Again?" I asked.

"Remember after you killed…_Lillith,_" she said. "Dean stabbed you to stop your demon side?"

As she spoke, I knew what was being said; it had been one of the few memories I remembered when I woke up. "Right," I said brushing it off. "My mind…hasn't fully woken up yet."

"Well, maybe more than water will wake you up," she said, taking my glass from my grasp and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen. I watched her go, so badly wanting to know who she was. I looked around the room, finally finding a certificate on a small table, next to it a picture of what seemed to be our first wedding picture. For the first time, I noticed the gold band around my left ring finger. I looked from it to the certificate:

Samuel Winchester

And

Alayna Summers

Wed on

December 31st, 2009

The date on the certificate surprised me. I walked back into the kitchen where Alayna was nowhere to be found. I looked at the calendar, surprised by the date;

July 2, 2011.

What the hell was going on? I'd lost two years on top of the one I was trying to remember! But the more I thought about Alayna, the more memories began to overload my mind.

_Dean drug to hell. The shapeshifter case, meeting Alayna afterwards. The Roadhouse. Collins, Utah. Our first date. Our first night together. Our cases, Dean's return. Alayna being hurt. Myself being hurt. Bobby's place. Dean getting injured. New Year's Eve. Ruby returning. Lying to Alayna and Dean. The fights. Alayna telling me she was pregnant. Alayna and Dean catching me with Ruby. Almost killing Alayna. Alayna leaving. Being locked in the panic room. Escaping. Me and Dean killing Ruby._

"Sam, what's wrong?" Alayna's voice came into my whirling mind, bringing me back to earth. It was then I realized I was shaking. She walked up to me and put a hand on my forehead and I flinched at the coldness of her fingers.

"You're burning up," she muttered. "Okay, Sam, back to bed. I'll call in sick for you at work, and let Dean know."

"Work?" I said shakily.

"The law office?" she said. "Remember?"

"Yeah," I said subconsciously. _I was a lawyer? I __**am **__a lawyer?_

"You're acting delirious," she said, pushing me towards the stairs. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No!" I said suddenly. "Really…Alayna…" I said her name for the first time and smiled; I liked how it rolled off my tongue. "I'm just a bit…sick."

It wasn't a lie; I was feeling queasy after all the memories rushed back to my mind. Guilt ate at me as I thought how terrible I treated Alayna and Dean before Lillith died. All because of Ruby. I should have listened to Dean; she had been bad news after all.

I allowed Alayna to veer me back to our bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed as she walked into our bathroom and grabbed a thermometer.

"I'm fine," I protested as she turned it on.

"It sure looks like it," she said rolling her eyes and handing it to me. "Take you're temperature while I get Brian."

_Brian?_ I thought strangely. Who was Brian? But then I remembered-_the baby_. The memory of Alayna telling me playing in my mind as she walked from the room. She told me after a fight, then we ended up fighting again soon after she told me. But overall, I had been anxious and excited about being a father. Now I didn't even remember if I had been there.

The thermometer beeped, and the same time Alayna walked in with a little toddler in her arms. I took the piece of metal from my mouth and read the temperature; 100.3. I held it up for her to see, and saw our child for the first time. He had light brown hair laying thickly on his head and hazel eyes staring up at me with a gummy grin.

"Let me feed Brian, then I'll call your office," Alayna said. "Maybe you should call Dean…tell him that our plans for tonight have been postponed until tomorrow. They're still welcome to drive on down here…Lord knows that a trip from Illinois to Memphis is hard on Lisa."

"Hard on her?" I said confused, taking my eyes on our son. _Our son_-that sound so weird to me.

"If you only knew how hard it is to carry a child for seven months, Sam, you'd understand," she said, smiling as she left.

I was amazed. Dean and Lisa were expecting a child. I was happily married with a wife and kid of my own. It was if life was normal for the Winchesters.

Too normal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Great, Sam's been thrown into the Stepford Wives version of Supernatural…hehe.**_

_**When will he realize he's in the hands of a djinn? Chapter 13 will be up sometime tomorrow!!**_

_**Once again, please review!!!**_

_**Americanidolfreak **_


	13. Just A Dream

Second Chance

Chapter 13

Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: As season 5 comes to a close and Eric Kripke breaks the fan girls' hearts with his continuation of trying to separate our Sam and Dean, I would like to point out I do not own the Supernatural fandom. I'm just playing around with Kripke's characters and plotline.**

_**Thanks so much everybody whose left me reviews! It's really helped me with motivation to keep updating this story! After this chapter I'll only have three more to go! **_

_**Here's chapter 13.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sam…Sam…Sammy!"

My eyes flew open and I went to sit up, but two pairs of hands stopped me. "Not so fast, Sam," Alayna's soft voice said.

I looked around, seeing Dean on my other side. "Of all times to get sick, you pick this weekend?" he said jokingly.

I looked at him oddly, then noticed something different about Dean. He was…happy. Not that he wasn't before, but de didn't seem to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked at me, shaking his head, and smiling like an idiot.

A cool hand pressed against my forehead, and I looked up at Alayna. "Your temperature went down," she muttered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said. "Really…I don't feel sick."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," she said and moved away, letting me stand up. "I need to get Brian, so I'll let you two-"

"I'll get him," I said quickly. "Really, I don't mind," I added at her surprised expression. "Besides…it feels like its been a long time…since I seen him."

"Just bring him down. I think Lisa wants to see him," Alayna said, leaving me and Dean to head to the nursery.

"So…how far is Lisa?" I asked Dean as we walked to Brian's room, which luckily was beside ours.

"Seven months, going on eight," Dean said, sounding proud and anxious. "I swear, Sammy, I think you were in a way lucky you weren't around when Alayna was this far along."

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly, stopping

"Don't get me wrong; I love Lisa, but she _scary_ pregnant."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice; for a minute, there was more of my memories still missing. I shook my head and opened the door to Brian's room and walked over to his crib, where he stood holding the bars chanting, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." My heart soared hearing those words, knowing they were to me. I smiled brightly as he looked up at me with hazel eyes…my eyes. I shakily lifted my arms down and picked him up, where he immediately hugged his arms around me. He smiled a big, toothy grin at me and I could help but feel proud. Hopefully he wouldn't go through what Dean and I experienced.

"Hard to believe your kid's going to be two in a few months," Dean said. "Insane."

"Yeah," I said. "And if I have anything to say about it, he'll know nothing of our old lives."

"What…hunting?" Dean said uncomfortably.

"Yeah," I said. "None of it."

"I agree," Dean said. "No…hunting."

I looked at Dean with an odd expression on my face. "You act like you're afraid to say it," I said.

"No, I'm not," Dean said defensively. "I just don't like being reminded of that part of our lives. I thought we promised after we settled down that we would never go back. Now is seems as if every time me, Lisa, and Ben drive down here it's all you can talk about."

"I didn't mean-" I started, but Dean cut me off.

"You act like you want to get back into it. After all the things we went through…after wanting to be _normal_ all those years, you want to go back?" Dean said in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Alayna's voice came from the top of the stairs, looking from me to Dean.

"Nothing," I said, gently handing Brian to her. "Just a little arguing."

"If you want to call it that," Dean said irritably, and walked past Alayna down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Alayna asked, look at me narrowly. "You brought it up again, didn't you?"

"Brought up what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Sam!" she hissed lowly." If you're not going to keep your promise about…_hunting._..then why make that promise in the first place?"

Before I could respond, she turned and walked down the stairs. I sighed angrily and walked to the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom. I walked over to my sink and splashed water on my face. I placed my hands on either side of the sink, looking down in the marble basin. Sighing, I looked up at and jumped back.

In the mirror behind stood a little boy, pale face, dark circles underneath his eyes. His clothes were similar to scrubs and covered in dirt and blood.

I turned my head quickly, but the kid was gone. Eyes wide and shoulder shaking, I ran a hand down my face and took a few deep breaths. Trying to tell myself I was letting my mind run free, I walked into our bedroom and stood in front of the fireplace in the corner, looking up at the pictures on the mantle. These were family portraits; one of me, Alayna, and Brian; the other of Dean, Lisa, and Ben; then one of all of us together. Who in the hell had I become? And since when did Dean believe in the Brady Bunch, happily ever after crap we'd been brought up _against_? Something was wrong.

"_Help…please…help."_

I spun around, seeing the boy again. He couldn't be older than 9, 10 at the oldest. Without thinking, I grabbed the iron poker beside the fireplace and swung it, but the boy was gone and the iron collided with the full length mirror that hung on the wall, shattering it in millions of pieces.

Breathing heavily, I fell to the floor, staring at the spot the little boy had been. I heard rushing feet on the stairs and I knew who they belonged to before the door opened.

"Sam, what in the hell is going on?" Dean asked in concerned, kneeling in front of my and placing his hands on my shoulders. "Talk to me, Sam."

"I keep seeing someone," I finally said. "A little boy."

"A little boy?" Dean repeated faintly.

"Yeah…I think…he's trying to warn me." I said, my mind spinning, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Alayna's voice mixed in with Dean's as she came into the room. She gasped as she saw the broken glass and knelt down beside me as well. "Are you okay?"

"No," I admitted. "I don't think I am."

"What's wrong?" she repeated. "Are you hurt?"

"No," I repeated, getting up. "But I think I know one thing that's wrong."

"What?" Dean and Alayna said at the same time, standing up.

"This isn't real."

"What's not real, the boy you're seeing?" Dean asked.

"No…he's real," I said, more confident in what was running through my mind.

"Sam, that's crazy," Alayna said. "We're real…see?" She grabbed my hand and linked her fingers with mine, but I pulled away.

"Sam, obviously you're not feeling well," Dean said. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"So they can put me in a mental ward?" I said. I laughed and shook my head, and spotted a large shard of glass on the ground. I stooped down and picked it up.

"Sam, you're not thinking straight," Dean said, stepping closer to me. I gripped the shard tighter, the glass cutting into my skin and wasn't surprised I couldn't feel it. "Put the glass down."

"Please, think about this," Alayna said, her eyes wide and full of tears. "Don't do this, Sam."

I looked from Dean, whose hand was outstretched towards the glass, to Alayna who was silently pleading to me. I sighed and felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and plunged the glass into my chest, knowing no more of that world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean's POV-Five Minutes Earlier

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not able to wait for Bobby arrive, I managed to find another car (much to my dismay). I had activated the GPS in Sam's phone, which led to an old warehouse-coincidentally the one Sam found Alayna in.

When I arrived at the warehouse, the sun was high in the sky, signaling it was close to noon. I saw the Impala and got out of the car I was in, going to my baby and opening the trunk. I was grabbing everything I could think of when my phone went off, swearing under my breath and not looking to see who was calling, I flipped open my phone and stuck it to my ear. "What?" I said irritably.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bobby's voice greeted me through the earpiece.

"Sorry, Bobby," I said. "But I think I know where Sam is…and I have to save him."

"Without knowing what you're up against?" Bobby asked.

"Well…um…" I looked down at the bag of almost every weapon in the arsenal. "Yeah."

"You need a silver knife dipped in blood." Bobby said.

"You mean to tell me I'm facing a freaking djinn?" I said, looking for my knives. I found one, and rummaged around for the vial of lambs blood we'd used a few days ago on another case.

"Unfortunately. A friend of mine called earlier, said his neighbor's boy went missing. He did some digging around, found out it was a djinn.

"Alright, thanks Bobby. I'll call when I get Sam."

"Just be careful and get your moronic brother back," Bobby said before ending the call. I put my phone on silent and grabbed a flashlight, and gripped tightly to the knife, entered the warehouse. I began searching for any sign of life or movement, or any notion that someone had recently been there. I finally stumbled upon Sam's duffle, also full of weaponry and his cell phone. I flashed the light above the book back looking out in the isle, seeing drag marks. I followed the path, keeping a tight grip on the knife as I rounded a corner. I heard a noise behind me, feeling a presence join mine. I stopped and firmly keeping hold of the knife, swung around, the knife coming in contact with a hard object. I finished turning around, and saw the silver knife sticking out of the djinn, his tattooed face wide-eyes with surprise. Silently, he fell to the floor dead.

"That was lucky," I muttered, surprised at my own actions. I heard a groan escape someone and I rounded another corner sighing in relief at the sight of my brother.

"Hold on, Sammy," I said, rushing to him and pulling the IV from his neck. I cut him down and he staggered slightly as his feet hit the ground. I put my arms on his shoulders. "Are you okay?

"Yeah," he said. "I'm fine." he avoided my gaze and looked around him. I looked as well, seeing a small boy hanging a few feet from where Sam had been. I rushed to him, and I moved to IV gently from him. He was unconscious, but had a weak pulse. Sam untied him as I grabbed him so he wouldn't fall straight to the floor.

"He needs the hospital," I said, positioning the small body frame easier in my arms. "Let's get out of here."

"But what about the creature, the djinn?" Sam said.

"Killed the bastard. Lucky hit too…snuck up behind me," I said walking towards the way I had come. "Let's go."

Sam just nodded and quietly followed, making sure to kick the djinn's corpse as he passed it. He grabbed his phone and bag as we passed as we finally got out of the warehouse. I placed the kid in the backseat and Sam slowly got in the passenger seat, holding his head in his hands. I got in and started the car. "What's wrong, Sam?" I finally asked as we got on the road to the hospital. "You've been way too quiet."

"I remember, Dean," he said, still holding his head. "I remember everything now."

"Like, everything, everything?" I said shocked. "How?"

"Her name made me remember," he muttered. "Alayna."

I closed my eyes momentarily, then opened them remembering I was behind the wheel. I stayed silent until we arrived at the hospital. "We'll discuss this later." I said quietly before getting out and gently grabbing the kid, rushing into the Emergency Room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat out in the Impala for the two hours Dean was in the emergency room. During that time Bobby called me, saying he wasn't answering the phone. I explained what happened and Bobby told me about his friend's neighbor's son mission and how it was possible that the boy we found was him.

When I told Bobby I remembered what happened in the past year, he said that he would want to hear it when he arrived in town and hung up. Not soon after that Dean finally came out of the hospital.

"How's the kid?" I asked as he got in.

"He's going to live," Dean said. "They're going to keep him and get his blood level back up, then release him to his parents."

"That's good," I mumbled, my head beginning to dully throb. "Bobby called, couldn't get you on your phone."

"Tell him what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think he's a few hours out." I responded.

"Good," Dean said, before leaning over and smacking me in the head.

"What the hell, Dean?" I asked angrily, grabbing the side of my head.

"Are you crazy?!" he said irritably. "What were you thinking going off by yourself, in _my_ car nonetheless? Do you realize you could have died?"

"I was trying to get my memory back, thank you!" I retorted, my head beginning to throb worse. "Which I managed to do!"

"And look how you did it!" Dean said angrily. "You get kidnapped by a damn djinn!"

"I'm paying the consequences, okay?" I said, holding my head again. With Dean and me arguing it was beginning to bring out the memories of all the fights I had with Dean and Alayna, making my headache worse.

"How?" he said as we pulled into the parking lot of our motel.

"I have a massive headache," I muttered. "It feels like my head's going to explode."

Dean dropped his annoyed tone and pulled into a parking spot close to the room. "Well talk about this when Bobby gets here," he said. "Right now let's get your…migraine… under control."

I nodded slowly and followed him to our room. We entered and I collapsed on the bed, putting a pillow on my head to shield any sounds and closed my eyes. I heard Dean shuffling around the room, then heard the sink being run for a second. The bed sagged beside me and I took the pillow off my face and opened my eyes. Dean held out a glass of water and four aspirin out to me. I took the pills and downed the water after them and handed the cup back to Dean, who stood up and walked off. I closed my eyes again, my brain feeling heavier than usual as I lay in bed.

Finally after a few minutes the aspirin took effect and I dozed off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Yay, Sam remembers! I'll post chapter 14 tomorrow, which I'm really excited about!! I can't give out any details but to say that Alayna comes back!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Americanidolfreak **


	14. Living on a Prayer

Second Chance

Chapter 14

Living on a Prayer

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. I own the plot and Alayna…and that's about it.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

September (Three months later)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I watched summer slowly begin to fade into fall, I also grew in my pregnancy. After I had left behind my…_past_…I had considered moving back to Memphis, but I knew that would be the first place anybody would try to find me.

Anybody being Dean and…_Sam._

Instead of going all the way back to my "country roots" as Ellen put it, I found a town that was all country. It was very small, and I'd managed to find a job as a grocery store clerk. It wasn't much, but luckily neither was my cost of living. Between that and odd jobs in between, I'd been saving a little each week and adding to the account Sam created to help with after the baby was born.

I had also been visiting a local doctor as well. The baby (which I still chose to keep a surprise) was healthy and still expected to be due late September or Early October. The friends I had made while in town decided to throw a baby shower, the same day Jo arrived to stay with me until the baby was due. Needless to say, it was eventful, and had taken my mind off the things I'd been letting my mind wander to…like Sam.

A part of me missed him, wanted him back so bad it hurt. I wanted to know how he was doing, wondered if he missed me like I missed him….The other part of me focused on the two months he was with Ruby, and forgot about the seven months we were in love with each other. Each time I brought it up to Jo, she advised me to call Sam, but I was too afraid to do so. I still had the letter he wrote me when he was in Bobby's panic room. Finally after weeks of contemplation, I decided I would contact Sam the day the baby was born.

That day came sooner than I had expected.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

September 21

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day started off as normal; woke up, worked my four hours at work and came home, finding Jo napping on the couch and watching some daytime soap opera. By noon I began to feel tired, and I thought it was due to work. However a few hours later, I was hit by a sharp pain from my stomach to my back. Though my back had been hurting the past few days, the sharp pain in my stomach was new. When it happened again, I knew something was wrong. Then before I knew it, my water broke; the baby was on its way.

"Jo…Jo!" I said through shaky breaths. She jumped up from her nap and looked at me with a wild, half asleep expression.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"The baby's coming," I said, holding myself steady by grabbing the counter.

"Now?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, now," I snarled, trying to take deep steady breaths. The pain was starting to slightly increase. "Hospital…now!"

"Okay," she said, acting as if someone scalded her with hot water. She helped me to my Jeep as quick as I could walk. I struggled getting into the passenger seat, for the first time hating my vehicle for being so tall. Jo ran to the other side and got into the driver's seat. As we headed t the hospital, I tried to some breathing exercises while I called Bobby's phone.

"Hello?" came Bobby's gruff voice.

"Bobby," I managed to gasp out between breaths.

"Alayna? What's going-is they baby coming?"

"Yes!" I managed to ground out.

"Okay, I'll be on my way," He said. "Is there…is there anything I can do?"

"Just…call…Sam," I said between breaths. The pain was starting to increase. "He needs…to know!"

"Okay, just…get to the hospital," Bobby said; it was obvious that he was slightly panicked over the phone. "I'll let Sam know, okay?"

"Okay," I said before disconnecting the call. Five minutes later, I was being wheeled into the hospital, the only things on my mind was my baby and if Sam would even show.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

Memphis, Tennessee

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sam, this is the fifth time in the past three months we've been here…and I don't think Alayna's here," Dean said.

I looked at him and sighed, my shoulders slumped. "I think you're right," I said defeated. "She's just…gone."

I'd been trying to find Alayna since I got my memories back. Since I read the letter she left me. I pulled it from the glove compartment, where Dean left it until I knew what was going on. Sighing I read it again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_Dear Sam,_

_As I write this letter, I sit outside in the waiting room of this hospital as you battle for the will to live. Dean's been in a constant state of panic, and I'm pretty sure Bobby isn't too far off. I'm trying to stay calm for their sake. I know you'll make it through this. I have faith that you'll make it._

_I know about what happened with Lillith, and I know what Dean done to save you. Each day I take out the letter you wrote in Bobby's panic room and read it, trying to get myself to fully forgive you of that last time I saw you. For the first time I was truly terrified of you, Sam, and thinking about it still gives me goose bumps. One part of your letter really worried me. I felt like you just wanted to give up when explaining about the curse, and it hurt me to think you didn't care about living anymore._

_I never once doubted you didn't love me, Sam. I know you always did…we wouldn't be having a child if we didn't love each other. What I really apologize for it that I'm not going to be there as you recover. I was told by a certain guardian angel that I'm not allowed to see you until you can remember me. I'm leaving Dean specific instructions that he's not allowed to give you this until your memories are back…so that last part was basically irrelevant._

_After I leave Dean this letter, I'm going to leave like I've been instructed, and I'm going off the grid. Only Bobby and Ellen know where I am, and until I can fully figure out what's my next move, it will stay that way. I know it may seem harsh, but it's what I need to do. I __**do **__still love you and I __**do**__ want you in my life. I can't bare the thought of our child growing up without knowing their father. _

_Don't worry, Sam…it's all going to be alright. It always gets better in the end…just like your silver linings. I hope and pray that you believe it as much as I do. Get better soon. I miss you and love you so much._

_Alayna_

Dean's phone went off, bringing me back to earth. I folded the letter, putting it in the envelope as Dean answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh, hey Bobby…whoa, Bobby slow down…what? Now? But…where…okay, I'll head that way…Sam? He's right here," he handed me the phone and got onto the interstate heading east, a smile on his face. Confused, I put the phone to my ear. "Hey Bobby, what's going on?"

"You're on the verge of becoming a father, that's what," Bobby said. "I'm on the way to an airport."

"Whoa…back up," I said. "Father-you mean…Alayna?"

"She called me, in labor…she wants you there, Sam."

"Where is she?" I asked, anxiety and excitement running through me.

"Never mind that-Dean's on it," Bobby said. "Just…be prepared."

"Thanks, Bobby," I said. "I owe you."

"Just fix this mess for that kid…that's all I'm asking," he said before ending the call.

"So, I'm Uncle Dean now?" Dean asked grinning at me.

"Look like it," I responded, running a hand over my face. "How far away?"

"Eight hours…nine tops," Dean said.

"It's been six months, Dean," I muttered. "What am I going to say?"

"Start off with, "I'm sorry," genius," Dean said. "then maybe your feelings."

"You've been watching daytime television again, haven't you?" I said suspiciously, raising my eyes at him.

"No," he retorted defensively. "Who cares who sleeping with who…or having fantasies about…"

I snorted and he glared at me before turning up the radio and pushing the gas pedal closer to the floorboard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally we arrived in the small town, much to my anxiety. We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Dean got out. It felt as if I was going to be walking to my death.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked, leaning on the open window.

"I don't know if I can do this, Dean," I finally said. "I don't think I'm ready to be a dad."

"Come on, Sam…you've fought every supernatural creature out there, hell, you killed Lillith-bitch demon goddess-and seen things that would send others screaming in the other direction. Being a father surely can't be any harder."

"Okay," I said shakily. Somehow knowing I had my big brother's support calmed me down, and I rolled the window up before opening the door of the Impala to get out. "Let's go."

We walked into the main lobby, where a young blonde sat at a computer. "Excuse me, ma'am," Dean said, obviously flirting with the girl. "Can you direct us to the…" he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Pediatric Ward?" I ventured.

"Right," Dean said, looking back at the blonde, who hadn't looked up from the computer. "My little brother here is becoming a father and we…need to get to the…_Pediatric Ward_."

"Second floor," she said, ignoring Dean's charm, which left him slightly put out. She smiled warmly at me and said, "Congratulations," as we walked to the elevators. Shakily, we got into on and I hit the "2" button.

"Still breathing, Sammy?" Dean asked as the elevator stopped on the second floor.

"For now," I muttered. We followed the signs to the pediatric ward, and entered the waiting room where Jo sat alone, looking in an old magazine. She looked up and smield as she saw me. She got up and gave me a hug.

"She's going to be thrilled to see you," Jo said.

"Thrilled good…or thrilled bad?" I asked.

"Good," she said, giving Dean a quick hug. "She's been wanting to see you for months."

I smiled sadly. "How long has she-"

"Been in labor?" Jo asked. "Um…going on nine hours."

"Damn," Dean muttered.

"I just hope it's soon," I muttered nervously. Jo and Dean nodded as we sat in the waiting room.

It was two more hours before a doctor came in, and by then Bobby and Ellen had arrived. As the doctor entered, I jumped up before anybody else could. "How is she?" I asked.

"Mother and child are both doing okay," the doctor said. "I was informed you were wanting to keep the sex of the child surprised, so I will leave it to Miss Summers to reveal it. I can allow one person to see her before we move her to a private room."

I turned back to the others, who were looking at me. Ellen and Bobby nodded, Jo smiled, and Dean gave me a thumbs up. Sighing, I turned back to the doctor.

"I'll go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Please review!!**_

_**americanidolfreak**_


	15. Til We're Not Strangers Anymore

Second Chance

Chapter 15

'Til We Ain't Strangers Anymore

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It's the property of Eric Kripke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I followed the doctor back to the delivery room, where I was told to put on a pair of scrubs over my clothes. After I was covered in the light green fabric, the doctor let me to the door where Alayna was and wished me good luck. Sighing and taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

Alayna sat up in the bed, face still glistening with sweat. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her face, but she had a tired smile on her face. In her arms lay a bundle of blue blankets, in the middle a small, beautiful baby boy.

A boy. I had a son. _We_ had a son.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Hello, Sam," she said. "Come meet your son."

I smiled as I timidly walked to the bed. I sat on the edge, shakily reaching my hand toward the baby's small frame, running my hand over his tiny curled up one. "What's his name?" I whispered, my voice not able to rise any farther.

"Brian," Alayna said quietly. "Brian Samuel Winchester."

I looked at her, my heart beating hard against my chest. My eyes began to sting as tears filled them. "I'm sorry," I breathed out suddenly. "For what I put you through. I should have been with you through this."

"I forgive you," she said, raising a hand to gently caress my cheek. I closed my eyes at the touch before bending down and capturing her lips against mine. She kissed me back, a wave of relief spreading through me. We broke apart and I smiled.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I never stopped."

I smiled bigger, taking her free hand in mine and linking our fingers together, resting my forehead against hers as we watched our son peacefully sleep. Five minutes later the doctor came back to move Alayna to her room. She tiredly handed Brian to me, and the doctor allowed me to take him to the others. Holding him the way the doctor showed me, I walked to the waiting room. As I walked in, I was first greeted by Dean, who broke automatically into a big grin.

"What's his name?" he asked as the others crowded around me.

"Brian Samuel Winchester," I said, looking down at my baby boy. Now in a light, I could the light brown fuzz that covered his head. We stood there for a few minutes, all fawning over him when a nurse came up, saying she needed to get Brain to the nursery and cleaned up before taking him back to Alayna. Reluctantly, I handed Brian to the nurse who told us Alayna was in room 247. Not wanting to overwhelm Alayna, me and Dean walked back together, while Bobby, Ellen, and Jo said they would wait. Slowly I opened the door, Alayna sitting up, still looking exhausted.

"You look tired, Alayna," Dean said mockingly. "You should get some sleep."

"Funny," she said sarcastically. "I just spent almost twelve hours in labor. I'd like to see you try it, Dean."

"Good to see you too, Alayna," he said, stooping over and giving her a brief hug. I walked to sit beside her on the bed, linking my hand with hers.

"Where's Brian?" she asked me tiredly.

"The nurse took him to the nursery," I said. "She said she'd bring him back soon."

"His was still asleep when Sammy brought him out," Dean said. "Has he been awake yet?"

"A little, but he didn't open his eyes," Alayna said.

"So, his eye color is a mystery?" I asked, my mind wandering back to the djinn's dream world.

"It would appear so," she said softly.

Small talk assumed between Dean and Alayna, and I sat quietly beside her, trying to give her the love and support that I hadn't been able to in a long time.

Finally, the nurse brought baby Brian back in, a blue pair of pajamas on with a matching hat. She handed him to me, and I handed him to Alayna. He was awake, looking up at me and Alayna with bright hazel eyes.

"Your eyes," she murmured, looking up at me and smiling. "I thought they would be."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Um…I'm going to get a cup of coffee," Dean said awkwardly, walking to the door. "I'll send the others back. Sammy, want anything?"

"I'm fine," I said, not taking my eyes off my son.

"Suit yourself," he muttered before leaving.

"Finally, alone time," Alayna mumbled. She rand a hand gently across Brian's cheek, and then ran her hand to where he grabbed her finger. "Hello, Brian," she cooed softly. "I'm your mommy. And this," she looked up at me, smiling, "is your dad, Sam."

"Hey son," I said, the words feeling bittersweet in my mouth. A few months ago I thought this day would never come for me. Now here I was looking at our baby boy with Alayna back in my arms. It seemed too surreal, but I knew it was real; I wasn't in the hands of a djinn.

But if I was, I wasn't hell bent on leaving anytime soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

3 Days Later…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After keeping me and Brian in the hospital to make sure there were no medical problems, we were released three days after Brian was born. Sam had snuck away (probably right after my 12-hour experience of hell) and bought a bouquet of roses for me and a few baby things for Brian. Jo had brought my Jeep back and rode back to my house with Dean, leaving Sam to drive back to the house.

Later on that afternoon I was released, Sam and I finally had more alone time as Jo headed back west with her mother. Bobby went back to this salvage yard, and had gotten Dean to drive him back, stating he wasn't too fond of flying (Dean almost fainted when Bobby asked him to fly back with him as a joke).

I had turned the large bedroom half into a nursery with a crib in the corner and all the items I had bought or others had bought in and on top of the small dresser I had purchased.

"You have a nice house," Sam said as we had entered.

"Thanks," I said. According to the land lord, the previous owners had done major renovations, changing the living room by putting up new walls and adding hardwood flooring and redoing all of the kitched and dining room. They'd also painted the master bedroom and fixed up the basement as an extra bedroom if needed.

I had put Brian in his crib, who had been surprisingly peaceful. I stood over his crib for a few moment before joining Sam in the dining room, who had a cup of coffee extended out to me. "You look like you needed it," he said quietly.

"I'll need it later," I said. "I have a feeling Brian's going to be a late-night baby."

"I can help you," Sam said. "Or…I can try."

I smiled and nodded, taking a sip of the hot liquid. We hadn't talked much about the past few months, and I knew it was coming. Finally I decided to break the ice. "How…how did you get your memory back?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

He looked at me before looking at the table. "I…managed to get into bit of trouble…with a djinn."

"A djinn?" I said surprised. " How did you manage that with Dean around?"

He smiled sheepishly and told me about how Bobby suggested going to where Sam saved me from the shapeshifter. He explained taking Dean's car while Dean slept and going to the warehouse he found me, where the djinn had taken refuge. When he explained about what went on his other world, I was shocked and wondered if that would happen, but I knew better, and let Sam know.

"You do know we can never leave the hunting business, right?" I said. "I'd never ask you because _I_ wouldn't be able to leave it. Dean's the same way, I'm sure of it."

"I know," he said. "That's what pulled me out of it basically."

"But…how did that trigger your memories?" I asked.

"I guess…your name. When I saw your name, and I thought about it, it was like a dam burst of memories of you…which was the entire time." He smiled at me. "I guess…you were the key."

I felt my face burn with bashfulness, and I looked down at the half empty cup. Sam leaned closer to me and grabbed my hands in his. "I wish I could have found you earlier," he said softly. "That way…we could have fixed this before Brian was born…and you wouldn't have had to gone through the past months alone."

"It happened for a reason," I said. "You stopped Lillith. This demon war is over. At least something good came out of it. And your demon blood deal…Dean saved you. We can live a semi-normal life."

"But…not cutting it out completely?" he said.

"Well, obviously I won't be hunting until Brian gets older," I said, glancing towards the direction my bedroom was. "But I do know one thing."

"What?"

"I'll be damned if he spends the rest of his life doing this like we have," I said. "It'll be the last thing I do to keep him from it."

"I agree," Sam said. "I don't want him to go through that."

I sighed and finished my coffee, then got up and put the cup in the sink. As I turned back around I found myself in Sam's arms, something I had missed. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest, his arms on my waist.

"No amount of words can describe how much I've miss this or you," he muttered, resting his head on mine. "Or how deeply sorry I am for hurting you. I can't help but apologize all the time."

"You don't have to," I said softly. "I forgive you. And…I've missed this too."

"I love you, Alayna," Sam said. "And I know only one way I can show you."

I looked up at him and pulled away. "How?" I asked curiously.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ring I gave back-the engagement ring. "I should have done this a long time ago, but…." he knelt down in front of me on one knee and grabbed my hands and linked them with his. "The past few months…there are some things I'm not proud of, and things I wish I can change. But I want to focus on the future with you and Brian…that is if you'll have me. I know I'm not much, but I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to try to be a good father to Brian, and make up for my mistakes. Alayna, will you marry me?"

I knew my answer as soon as he knelt down in front of me. I shakily nodded my head, not able to speak as tears formed in my eyes. He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger, then lifted me in the air spinning us around before capturing my lips to his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**I'm going to ask you guys the same question I asked on Facebook months ago:**_

_**Is it bad when your own fanfic makes you randomly burst into tears?**_

_**I only have one more chapter, guys!! Please read and review, and I'll have the final chapter up as soon as I can.**_

_**americanidolfreak**_


	16. Could Not Ask For More

Second Chance

Chapter 16

I Could Not Ask For More *Epilogue*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

_**Well, this is it, the final chapter. It's going to be once again short, and I do apologize. I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed this story, and all the positive feedback I've received. This chapter is for you.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Sam's POV-6 Years Later**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daddy…Daddy, wake up!"

My eyes slowly opened as I felt someone tugging on my arm. Squinting in the dark, I reached up and turned on the bedside light, Brian's little face looking up at me in fear.

"What's wrong?" I said, swinging my legs to where I was sitting up, and picking up my five year old up, who automatically curled up against my chest.

"I'm scared," he said. "Where's Mommy?"

I glanced over at Alayna's empty spot in our bed. She would be coming home tomorrow from the hospital with our two year old daughter after she came down with pneumonia. We'd gotten married on New Year's Eve the year Brian was born. The wedding was quiet and small with just Dean, Jo, Ellen, Bobby and a few close friends Alayna had made. Then two years ago, little Grace had been born.

"Mommy and Grace are coming home tomorrow," I said, hugging my oldest child to me.

"Is Gracie sick?" Brian said, looking up at the with his bright hazel eyes. "Is she going to die?"

"No, she's not going to die," I said, hugging him tighter. "You're sister's going to be okay."

"You won't let her die, will you?" he squeaked fearfully.

"I won't let anything happen to any of you," I vowed. "To you, Grace, or Mommy."

"Even me?" he said.

"Even you," I promised.

"But…what about the-" he stopped and curled up tighter to me.

"About what Brian?" I said, pulling him away from me slightly and looking at him questioningly.

"The monster in my closet," he finally whispered.

I refrained from groaning. The last thing I wanted was for my five year almost six year old son to experience anything supernatural in our home. I stood up and placed Brian in my spot. "Stay here, okay?" I said urgently. He nodded and I pulled the covered up to him. "I'll go check it out."

He nodded and I walked over to our closet and grabbed and EMF and my sawed off rock salt gun. I looked around and Brian had hid himself under the closet. _Smart kid_, I thought proudly as I turned around and headed to Brian's room. I turned on the EMF and walked around the room until I got to the closet, where the small device went crazy. Putting it down, I gripped my gun tightly as I pulled the handle of the door quickly, revealing an empty, relatively normal closet. I sighed angrily and decided to leave it to tomorrow, that way Dean could help.

Dean hadn't settled down, but had been seeing a lot of his old fling, Lisa…just like in the djinn's world. When he wasn't working a case or visiting me and Alayna, he was with her and her son Ben. He still had the Impala and his mullet rock collection, which I still had to endure when I went out on a hunting trip.

Alayna and I still hunted from time to time. I was going back to school part time, taking online courses and such trying to finish getting my law degree. I went on less hunts that Alayna, who would help both Jo and Dean. I would help Dean and would sometimes be gone as long as a week. When either of our children asked where we were, we would say the other was on a trip, and leave it at that.

Sighing, I picked up my EMF and closed the closet door. I walked back to mine and Alayna's room, where Brian was under the blankets still. I put my hunting gear away and sat on the edge of the bed, then pulled the covers away.

"Did you get it?" he said, looking at me hopefully.

"Not yet," I said, "but me and Uncle Dean will take care of it."

He nodded and curled up to me again. I wrapped my arms around him protectively, rocking him like I used to when he was younger. Soon he fell back asleep, and not wanting anything to happen to him if I took him back to his room, placed him Alayna's spot. As I moved back to my side of the bed, I glanced at the clock.

5:15 a.m.

I smiled slightly and turned the bedside light off, trying to get some sleep before Alayna came home. I was awoken later on, the sun shining through the curtains and Alayna leaning over me with an amused expression on her face.

"I see I've been replaced," she said jokingly.

Confused, I leaned up and looked around. Brian was hugging the pillow, still asleep. I smiled and sat up, moving over so she could sit beside me. In her hands was Grace, her dark brown hair in a ponytail and her brown eyes looking at me, her arms outstretched towards me. I took her in my arms and wrapped my free arm around Alayna and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she muttered.

"I missed you, that's all," I said. I turned my attention back to Grace. "And I've missed you too."

"Miss you, Daddy," she said and I smiled and hugged her closer to me.

"So, how come Brian ended up sleeping in here?" Alayna asked. "He hasn't done that in over a year."

"Said there was something in his closet…a monster," I said, waiting for her reaction. She looked at me sharply, then looked down at Brian.

"Did you check it out?" she said quietly.

"EMF picked something up," I muttered. "Dean's coming in this afternoon…we'll check it out."

"Sam," Alayna said, looking at me humorously.

"What?" I said confused.

"It _is _the afternoon," she responded, looking at me with a smile on her face.

I looked at the clock surprised. It was going on 2 in the afternoon.

"I guess breakfast is out of the question," I mumbled. I let go of Grace, who sat beside her brother and began to poke him. He mumbled in his sleep and she poked him harder.

"Stop," he muttered. Grace poked him again. I looked at Alayna and she shook her head.

"Hey, Brian," I said, shaking him gently. He lifted his head groggily and looked up at me. "Look who's home," and I leaned back so he could see Alayna.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed, fully awake. He scrambled over my legs and launched himself at Alayna "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Brian," she said, looking at me surprised. I smiled and looked at Grace, who had taken Brian's discarded pillow and fallen asleep.

"Somebody was overdue for a nap it seems," I muttered.

"That and the doctor gave her medicine before she left," Alayna said, standing up. "I'm going to the kitchen. Will you put Grace in her bed?"

"Yeah," I said, standing up slowly as Alayna allowed Brian to pull her to the door. I smiled and took Grace to her own room and put her gently in the bed. I draped a blanket over her and kissed her forehead before heading downstairs.

Brian was sitting at the table, talking excitedly about the newest thing he's saw on the television he wanted while Alayna tried to concentrate on making lunch. She turned around and looked at me and smiled before going back to what she was doing. I shook my head and walked over to help her.

We still weren't the Brady Bunch type of family. We weren't as obsessed with the hunt like our parents had been. We were just the Winchesters, a mixture of both worlds.

That's all I could ask for.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Thus concludes this tale of Second Chance!!**_

_**Once again, I thank everybody who kept up with this story to the very end!! A short one-shot from Dean's Point of View is up as well, called, Finally Happy. Go to my Profile and check it out.**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**americanidolfreak**_


End file.
